Guardianes sombra
by NoveltyWhite
Summary: Esta es la segunda historia que subo, no prometo que sea original ni demasiado interesante, pero denle una oportunidad. Son capítulos cortos, pero hasta no saber si alguien lo lee solo es un experimento.
1. Prologo

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores__**. UA**_

_**Guardianes Sombra**_

_**Prologo **_

_Un guardián de sombra será tan poderoso como lo sea su vínculo con su compañero_

_La forma de destruir a un guardián de sombra es destruyendo su corazón._

_No importa cuántas veces destruyas el cuerpo de un guardián. Si su corazón está intacto este simplemente aparece otra vez._

_Un guardián de sombra no puede romper su código de honor. Si lo hace (por voluntad propia u orden de su compañero) perderá su identidad para siempre. Será una marioneta, condenado a vagar en su cuerpo sin voluntad. _

_Los guardianes no eligen a sus compañeros, nacen destinados a encontrarse_

_Un guardián sombra sin compañero solo puede observar el mundo, sin tener una forma física, ni presencia._

_Los compañeros nacen rodeados de peligro, destinados a grandes cosas._

_Si el guardián no llega a tiempo para salvar su vida o falla al intentarlo, será condenado a mil años (o hasta que su compañero reencarne) de absoluta soledad, sin poder siquiera comunicarse con otras sombras._

_Si al momento de encontrar a su compañero este tiene pareja o está enamorado/a. El guardián será solo un protector y no tomara forma física._

_La única persona que el guardián tiene la capacidad de amar es su compañero._

_El corazón del guardián es su compañero_

_El vínculo (si es aceptado por el compañero) no puede romperse hasta el día en que ambos mueren._

_Incluso si el guardián encuentra a su compañero, este no podrá verlo ni tocarlo hasta que se encuentre en peligro._

_Un guardián de sombra es como un ángel guardián, al principio solo su compañero le vera. Conforme el vínculo se fortalece, el guardián se ira haciendo más corpóreo y real para todos. _

_Si el compañero no acepta al guardián sombra, este jamás será corpóreo, pero tampoco será libre, permanecerá con su compañero, apareciendo solo cuando este se encuentre en peligro._

_La máxima prioridad de un guardián es la vida de su compañero_

_No importa el universo, planeta o tiempo, un guardián siempre sabrá donde se encuentra su compañero._

_Jamas se debe tomar una vida inocente _

_No existe la venganza, solo la justicia_

_La lealtad es solo para los compañeros_

_Un guardián no debe herir a nadie de forma deliberada, la única excepción es en defensa. _


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores__**. UA**_

_**OSCURIDAD**_

Una oscuridad tan absoluta que ya no recordaba cómo era la luz, una oscuridad que destruía los sentidos y abotargaba la mente. Que te deja con una sensación escalofriante de vacío.

_**OSCURIDAD, FRIO, SILENCIO**_

Tan absolutos que cuando apareció un destello de luz en la inmensa soledad que le rodeaba, creyó que la imaginaba _¿luz? ¿En su prisión?_ Y cuando el silencio fue roto por un llanto suave, su inexistente corazón latió por primera vez en mil años.

Creyó perder por fin la cordura, después de todo llevaba mil años en su prisión, sin más compañía que los recuerdos.

Recuerdos donde le fallaba a su persona más importante, escuchando una y otra vez sus gritos de dolor y miedo, y el absoluto horror y angustia al saber que había llegado demasiado tarde.

Recuerdos de una traición que quemaba sus entrañas, una traición que le había costado todo.

El destino se había burlado, después de todos sus sacrificios le había escupido en la cara.

Su prisión consistía en la ausencia de todo, no había arriba o abajo, izquierda o derecha, ni siquiera la sensación de algo, uno flotaba en la **NADA**. Lo que hacía que orientarse fuera imposible. Podrías vagar eternamente y nunca encontrarías la salida o a ti mismo.

Después de lo que parecía una eternidad sintió el tirón de su compañero, una sensación en lo profundo de su alma que llevaba esperando desde el día en que fue confinado a vagar en la nada.

Se aferró a esa sensación con todo lo que tenía y se dirigió hacia la luz y el sonido.

Cuando finalmente pudo orientarse, se encontraba mirando hacia el infinito universo, se volteo a tiempo para ver desaparecer la brecha hacia su prisión.

Siguiendo el fino hilo de luz que le guiaba, se dirigió hacia la vía láctea, hasta observar un pequeño planeta que parecía pacífico y sin embargo el hecho de ser requerido ahí le hizo pensar que se avecinaban malos tiempo para el planeta azul.

Pero esta vez, se juró, no fallaría.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores__**. UA**_

_**Si hay algo que no se entienda por favor pregunten, todo esto se trata de mejorar. Así que no duden en criticar (mientras no sea demasiado destructiva la tendré en cuenta.) **_

**Capítulo 2**

El guardian avanzó veloz hacia la Tierra con una sensación de urgencia.

Al llegar hacia donde el vínculo le llamaba se encontró frente a un hospital y frente a uno de **ellos.**

Un perdido como le llamaban en su mundo, era un guardian sin voluntad, que al romper el código se convertía en una simple marioneta.

Había más de una manera de romper el código de los guardianes. Una era quitar una vida, con la excepción de defensa propia, otra forma era que cuando un compañero fuera asesinado el guardian perdiera el control y matara no solo al culpable sino a todo aquel que estuviera en su camino y que cuando la brecha a la prisión se abriera el guardian aceptara un nuevo vinculo para no volver.

Pensando quizá que así evitaría el castigo, aunque en realidad solo lo estaría cambiando por uno peor.

Un perdido recordaba todo y era consiente de cualquier cosa que se viera obligado a realizar. Prisionero de su propio cuerpo el perdido no recuperaría su honor ni su esperanza.

Al mirar a sus oscuros ojos solo encontrabas vacío, pero el guardian reconoció a un antiguo compañero.

Vice fue no solo uno de los guardianes más fuertes sino también un amigo, pues habían encontrado a sus compañeros con solo un siglo de diferencia y se habían ayudado mutuamente infinidad de veces.

Los recuerdos de su pasado eran borrosos y la mayoría estaban incompletos pero incluso así el guardian estaba seguro de que Vice seguía vivo cuando había sido encerrado.

Hasta que no recuperara todos los recuerdos y su esencia en particular su forma corpórea no era más que un amasijo de sentimientos y sensaciones. No podía recordar siquiera su nombre o apariencia.

Era completamente insuficiente para proteger a su compañera.

_¿Cómo podía enfrentarse a un perdido de más de mil años de antigüedad? ¿Fallaría antes de siquiera tener la oportunidad de pelear?_

Vice clavo sus ojos azules en el rostro del guardian y posteriormente lo desestimo como amenaza, dirigiéndose en cambio hacia el hospital.

El guardian molesto consigo mismo se interpuso en la trayectoria y utilizando los últimos vestigios de energía que conservaba golpeó con ambas palmas el pecho del perdido, logrando apartarlo apenas unos metros.

El perdido se giró levantando la palma derecha eh invocando fuego para eliminar el obstáculo en su camino, que el guardian esquivo apenas por unos centímetros. Cuando Vice se disponía a atacar nuevamente una espada atravesó su pecho por la espalda, deteniéndole momentáneamente.

El guardian observo a la mujer que sostenía la espada, rubia y alta mantenía la mirada tranquila mientras sacaba la espada del perdido.

Este viéndose libre destello y desapareció, de regreso con su maestro.

-Vaya, no esperaba encontrarme a otro guardian tan cerca, ¿puedo preguntar quién eres?- la mujer parecía genuinamente curiosa. -¿Por quién estas aquí?

El guardian negó lentamente con la cabeza –Aun no lo sé- respondió cautelosamente

-Es curioso entonces que nos hayamos encontrado- Parecía titubear acerca de qué decir, pero continuo- yo llegue hace unos meses así que es una suerte que el idiota ese se haya largado, no lucía como un novato.

- Vice no es idiota y ciertamente no es un novato – dije intentando que confiara en mí, después de todo acababa de salvar la vida de mi compañera- debe tener alrededor de mil años, no sé cuándo cambio, sin embargo mi mayor preocupación es por quien estaba aquí.

La mujer suspiro y negó con la cabeza – No lo sé, y tu presencia aquí complica las cosas.

-Lo siento- se encontró disculpándose el guardian- no es por ser descortés pero necesito entrar ahora mismo al hospital.

-Cierto, te deseo suerte. Estaré pendiente por si vuelve, espero contar con tu ayuda si llega a pasar.- dijo dirigiéndole una mirada interrogante.

El guardian asintió –Por supuesto y agradezco que hayas aparecido, pero aún no sé cómo dirigirme a mi salvadora- pronuncio con voz suave.

-Lo siento, mi culpa- río la rubia- me llamo Carim, si te soy sincera es la primera vez que me encuentro con otro guardian.

-¿Y qué opinas?

-No te lo tomes a mal pero eres un poco diferente a lo que esperaba.

-Lo sé, pero dame unos meses y quizá pueda incluso recordar mi nombre.

Carim sonrío –Estaremos en contacto, Uminari es una ciudad pequeña después de todo- Afirmó y juntos se dirigieron hacia el hospital.

Ajenos a cualquier oscuro designio del destino, se encontraba una joven familia. Dándole la bienvenida al tercer hijo de la familia Takamachi.

Shiro Takamachi no se consideraba a sí mismo un sentimental; aunque la respuesta variaba si le preguntaban a su esposa, pero al observar a su pequeño retoño tan parecido a su madre, el amor de su vida, supo que al fin su familia estaba completa y sonrío al escuchar a sus otros dos hijos reír y saludar al bebé.

Adoraba a sus hijos por igual pero esta pequeña seria su debilidad, bastaba con mirar su pequeño rostro para derretirse.

-Mami ¿puedo cargarla?- pregunto Miyuki mientras daba saltitos junto a la cama de su madre.

Y Momoko riendo le hizo una seña a su marido para que acomodara a su hija a su lado y una vez acomodadas deposito con mucho cuidado al bebé en brazos de su hermana que sonrío mostrando los huecos que sus dientes de leche dejaron en su dentadura.

Mientras Kyoya fingía indiferencia pero se acercaba al bultito mirando con algo de celos a Miyuki.

Shiro coloco una mano en el hombro de su primogénito y cuando Kyoya le miro, sonrío y exclamo -¡Vamos Miyuki! Deja que tu hermano también la tenga un rato o puede que se ponga a llorar.

-¡Papá!- gritó su hijo rojo mientras sus mujeres reían.

Era curioso, pensó el Guardian, que la razón de su existencia midiera poco más de medio metro y balbuceara cosas sin sentido.

Todo el tiempo que los Takamachi estuvieron junto al bebé y se lo pasaron de mano en mano, el Guardian permaneció junto a la criatura.

Invisible para todos, una mera sombra en una habitación llena de luz.

Para alivio del Guardian la familia parecía realmente amar al pequeño ser que les fue encomendado.

Todos reían y ambos padres parecían amables y comprensivos.

Sin embargo no era tan sorprendente, en el pasado había nacido en una familia amorosa y vívido pacíficamente.

Esa había sido una de las razones por las que se había confiado.

Por eso mismo la traición aun dolía después de tantos siglos.

_Había confiado en ellos. _

Esta vez era diferente; si bien no recordaba los detalles y el rostro del traidor permanecía en las sombras, la defendería de todos y no dudaría en acabar con cualquier amenaza sin importar que rostro usara.

Nanoha dormía en su cuna, apenas unas horas antes sus padres la habían traído a casa.

Estaba inquieta y se movía mucho, después de estar rodeada por su familia el silencio resultaba aterrador.

Estaba por llorar cuando una suave voz entono una canción de cuna. Al principio no era más que un suave murmullo que subió de volumen conforme el bebé se calmaba y sonreía.

Finalmente Nanoha se quedó dormida acunada por una voz que la acompañaría siempre, consolada por una presencia que le transmitía paz y seguridad.

N/A: Sobre el experimento, no sé si de verdad les interese, tengo varias ideas en la cabeza y planeaba subir una cada semana, si alguna recibía al menos un comentario de que era leído (incluso si solo pedían que la quitara) continuaría escribiendo, de lo contrario la borraría y subiría otra idea la sig semana. Esta es la segunda que subo. Si llegaron hasta aquí, espero que signifique que no es tan mala.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes de MahouShoujoLyricalNanoha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores**. UA**_

**_He leído los reviews (quien iba a pensar que tendría) y bueno hay algunas dudas que es mejor que explique en el capítulo, para no aburrirles aquí arriba. _**

**Capítulo 3**

El guardian observaba a la pequeña jugar con otros niños, sus risas aligeraban la carga que llevaba sobre los hombros.

Le traía recuerdos de una época diferente, aunque en honor a la verdad en el pasado la pequeña estaría sentada leyendo.

Nanoha había resultado ser una constante sorpresa para el Guardian, alegre y voluntariosa la hija menor de los Takamachi y la consentida de Shiro no se daba por vencida hasta salirse con la suya.

Amable pero cabezota parecía incapaz de aceptar un no por respuesta.

Hasta ahora solo había podido hablarle en sueños, donde Nanoha le contaba todo lo que hacía en el día con su ilimitado entusiasmo y alegría.

- ¡Ay!-

Un grito seguido de una pataleta le hizo sonreír, hace un tiempo que se había acostumbrado a las caídas y los raspones, de otro modo viviría en constante preocupación.

− ¡malo!- grito una Nanoha de 6 años empujando al pequeño que se había "atravesado" en su camino (porque el hecho de que estuviera corriendo con los ojos cerrados no tenía nada que ver)

El pequeño rubio se echó a llorar, mientras una asustada Nanoha intentaba consolarlo moviendo frenéticamente las manos y una castañita de ojos azules llegaba a la escena y reía por la cara de sus amigos.

− ¿Cómo lo haces? - pregunto Carim que camino hasta detenerse junto al Guardian

− ¿El qué? - Pregunto distraído con la imagen de una Nanoha ruborizada intentando sin éxito evadir las bromas de la joven compañera de Carim.

− Verla herirse sin hacer nada al respecto.- La rubia parecía levemente apesumbrada

El guardian observo detenidamente el semblante de su acompañante debatiéndose entre la ofensa y la curiosidad.

− ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres saber? – pregunto decidiendo que no valía la pena discutir con su único aliado actual.

Carim se sobresaltó ante la pregunta directa y permaneció unos minutos en silencio, observando también el nuevo juego de los niños.

− Hace unos días Hayatecumplió 7 años… - Carim se detuvo de nuevo pero suspirando continuo- su tíoGil Graham le regalo un lobezno, Hayate le llamo "Zafira" no me preguntes porque- añadió en un intento de distraerse a si misma.

− ¿Dónde está?- pregunto el Guardian mirando hacia la pequeña que rodaba en el suelo

− Él la mordió- informo Carim con voz plana mirando hacia el suelo.

− ¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto preocupado por las consecuencias que las acciones de Carim podrían tener

_Un guardián no debe herir a nadie de forma deliberada, la única excepción es en defensa. _

− Fue un impulso, sabía que fue un accidente pero no pude detenerme, no fue grave-se apresuró a indicar al sentir la agitación del Guardian– pero ahora está en el veterinario con una pata rota. Hayate no sabe que fui yo, se pasó la noche entera llorando- Carim parpadeo luchando por detener las lágrimas.

− Entiendo – musito el Guardian. Siempre le sorprendía recordar lo joven que Carim era, y no solo porque esta fuera su primera vida con su compañera, sino porque incluso en términos de existencia no tenía más de 100 años. – No te presiones demasiado, es una reacción normal.

− ¿Y si no me perdona?– Carim parecía más triste por momentos–no le ocultare lo que he hecho.

− Entonces explícale todo desde el principio y solo cuando estés segura de que entenderá, de otro modo solo conseguirás debilitarte. Los primeros años siempre son los más difíciles, los sentimientos están demasiado cerca de la superficie, pasamos tanto tiempo como meras sombras sin sentir realmente que los primeras sensaciones pueden destruirnos, por eso hay tantos perdidos y tantas reglas, los primeros Guardianes no fallaron por falta de habilidad sino por la pérdida total del control de sí mismos, no soportaron las sensaciones que vienen con poseer finalmente un corazón.

− Esta no es tu primera vez ¿verdad?- pregunto Carim suavemente, el Guardian negó con la cabeza– ¿Qué paso la primera vez?

Llevaba temiendo esa pregunta desde que se conocieron, y no por primera vez se esforzó por recordar.

− Pase mucho tiempo en nuestro mundo, observando a otros Guardianes conocer a sus compañeras y compañeros, viéndolos vencer y fracasar en sus misiones, observando impotente cuando no volvían y se convertían en perdidos. Esperando ansioso la oportunidad de demostrar que yo no fallaría… Vice fue uno de los pocos que se quedaban el tiempo suficiente para contestar preguntas, comprendía nuestra necesidad de escuchar sobre los compañeros, para la mayoría de nosotros el tiempo no tenía importancia esforzándonos por mantenernos fuertes y cuerdos. Los pocos fragmentos de memoria que poseo me indican que Vice sabía que mi compañera estaba por nacer, su compañera era una vidente y una muy poderosa, Vice se esforzó por hacerme comprender la situación que vivía su mundo y lo importante que sería mi compañera… - el Guardian dejo que su voz se apagara.

− ¿Qué ocurrió?, ¿a qué situación se refería?– Carim se esforzó por comprender al Guardian, no era la primera vez que mencionaba a Vice y Carim se alegraba de que este no hubiera aparecido nuevamente.

− No lo sé– admitió– esa parte de mis recuerdos es incluso más distante que el resto. Tiene que ver con la guerra que finalmente destruyo ese mundo… – negando con la cabeza concluyó– Sé que falle, y mientras yo permanecía en prisión el planeta fue destruido, el Supremo considero un buen castigo hacerme llegar los gritos de los últimos sobrevivientes.

El Guardian intentaba imaginar que era lo que Carim pensaba acerca de lo que le había contado, la guardiana rubia permanecía en silencio desde el momento en que dejo de hablar.

Abrió la boca para pedir su opinión cuando sintió la presencia de un perdido. Sin mirarse, ambos guardianes volaron apartándose de los niños para evitar que salieran heridos por accidente.

El perdido volaba rápidamente hacia ellos cuando estuvo a unos 20 m de distancia se detuvo, clavando su vacía mirada en ambos reunió energía elemental de fuego que posteriormente lanzo hacia ambos, Carim llamo al elemento agua para protegerse y el Guardian utilizo su velocidad para salir del camino y contraatacar.

Apareciendo detrás del perdido rodeo sus manos de electricidad pura para intentar paralizarle, pero no contaba con el hecho de que el perdido poseía los recuerdos y habilidades de Vice quien le conocía lo suficiente para adivinar sus movimientos.

Se había movido unos instantes antes de que le alcanzara y utilizando su propia energía le golpeo con fuego justo sobre el corazón.

Impulsado por la energía y sintiendo como la parte superior de su cuerpo se quemaba golpeo el suelo con fuerza perdiendo el aliento por un momento.

El tiempo suficiente para que el perdido se lanzara por los niños que estaban asustados por los gritos de Hayate que era la única que pese a no verlos les sentía con mayor fuerza incluso que Nanoha.

Carim se interpuso en su camino invocando sus espadas gemelas y bloqueando el fuego con su propio elemento.

Furioso por tanto obstáculo en su camino, el perdido lanzo una serie de ataques de fuego combinado con ataques físicos obligando a Carim a retroceder, momento que aprovechó para lanzar fuego hacia el edificio más cercano que resultaba ser la escuela.

Superando el dolor el Guardian golpeo a Vice mandándolo contra Carim que anticipándose reunió energía que utilizo para encerrar a Vice en una prisión de agua.

Con el perdido momentáneamente detenido el Guardian se dirigió a la escuela; después de asegurarse de que Nanoha y Hayate estuvieran seguras lejos del incendio, la planta superior del edificio estaba consumiéndose rápidamente, los gritos y el llanto de los niños eran superados por el crujir del edificio que se caía a pedazos, el fuego elemental consumía mucho más rápido que cualquier fuego producido por el hombre.

Ayudo retrasando el fuego lo suficiente para que los maestros se ocuparan de sacar a los niños, sabiendo que Carim hubiera hecho un mejor trabajo pero estaba imposibilitada mientras necesitaran mantener prisionero a Vice. Si se liberaba la escuela no sería lo único que ardería.

Se aseguró de que no quedara nadie en las plantas superiores confiando en que las primeras plantas ya estarían vacías. Estaba por finalizar su inspección cuando sintió un dolor en el pecho tan intenso que le obligo a arrodillarse.

**Nanoha P.O.V.**

Nanoha observaba con confusión a los niños gritando y a sus maestros corriendo de un lado a otro con cubetas mientras las maestras intentaban sin mucho éxito calmar a los niños. Los vecinos alertados por los gritos intentaban ayudar o estar de metiches según el caso.

Hayate llevaba un rato sollozando hecha un ovillo mientras una de las maestras intentaba calmarle.

Tenía la sensación de algo andaba mal pero no sabía que era y al recordar al hurón que tenían como mascota (y al cual le tocaba alimentar esta semana) creyó que era eso lo que la preocupaba, acercándose a los maestros intento que alguien le prestara atención pero todos los adultos le ignoraban pidiéndole que permaneciera tranquila y no llorara _pero si no estoy llorando, los adultos son tan raros. _Pensó y furiosa de que todos le ignoraran se decidió a salvar ella solita al bicho ese (que ni siquiera le gustaba desde que la mordió mientras le alimentaba).

Aprovechando que todos parecían distraídos se metió por la puerta caminando todo lo rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían.

Al principio no vio el fuego solo sentía el calor, mientras más se internaba en la escuela más asustada estaba, los ojos comenzaron a llorarle y se los limpio con la mano, no estaba _tan _asustada.

Papá le había dicho que uno nunca abandona a sus amigos y el bicho ese contaba como como uno ¿verdad? Además se llamaba igual que su rubio amigo así que eso tenía que valer (y también probaba que los niños podían ser crueles cuando se lo proponían).

Cuando finalmente llego a su salón tocia tanto que empezó a dolerle el pecho. Caminando despacito llego al final del aula y abrió la jaula del hurón que asustado por el humo y el ruido le mordió la mano. –¡Ay!– gritó mientras se chupaba el dedo cubierto de hollín. Ignorando el dolor coloco al pequeño Yuuno contra su pecho y tropezó buscando el camino.

Pasados unos minutos y cada vez más perdida escucho un ruido sobre ella, levanto la vista a tiempo para ver una enorme viga caer hacia ella, como un acto reflejo cerro los ojos y cogiendo aire gritó con toda su fuerza

– ¡Fate!–

Una sensación de ingravidez seguida de la cálida sensación de unos brazos a su alrededor le hizo abrir los ojos y al mirar el rostro frente a ella supo que al fin su ángel cantor tenía rostro y nombre – Fate– suspiro permitiéndose desmayarse al fin sabiendo que ya todo estaba bien.

Sé que aún es un poco vago pero aún tengo que definir un par de cosas, en fin he leído sus reviews y debo decir que son una fuente muy valiosa de inspiración, de hecho estuve un par de días en blanco, así que me pase por FF y leí las nuevas historias y actualizaciones, que feliz me hace que cada día haya algo nuevo para leer.

Y cierta malvada amiga me hizo ver la tercera temporada de GOT, madre mía todavía sueño con la boda roja, así que me pase toda la tarde pensando en formas dolorosas de matar a cierto señor del cruce.

Debo hacerlo o me volveré loca, también estaba un poco achicopalada por el nuevo capítulo de "usedto be" así que intentando distraerme leí el nuevo capítulo de "sobreviviendo junto a ti" y me quede muy quietecita esperando que las letras desaparecieran. Me apena un poco admitir que no había leído el cap 6 porque no había pasado por aquí. Le gusta mi historia yay y BAM inspiración divina…

Seh raro ¿no?

Aunque me paso lo mismo cuando subí la historia y recibí los primeros reviews, el segundo capítulo fue gracias a Tsunade-obachan, StEpHyGrOcK3107, Fandy-chan y tb a JazySpain. Por supuesto también a los que no sé cómo dirigirme.

Quiero disculparme con JazySpain y guest (si es así como quieres que me dirija a ti) porque no sabía que debo aprobar los reviews anónimos para que aparezcan. Y que tengo un límite de tiempo para hacerlo.

Un agradecimiento enorme para todos los que se molestan en leer los desvaríos de esta loca, por los que me pusieron como favoritos y los que siguen mi historia, muchas gracias (hago un intento de reverencia)

También por los que se molesten en comentar y por los que no… también que hoy estoy mega feliz, aunque tenga que trabajar en unos minutos.

Oh ¿alguna propuesta para el personaje de la compañera de Vice?

Y x cierto alguien sabe ¿quién es Novelty White? Si lo saben prometo un premio XD (aunque por lo que más quieran no pidan dinero que no tengo)

Esto ya parece testamento, mejor me despido

byebye los quiero a todos.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores__**. UA**_

**Un único comentario… los sentimientos apestan… dicen que la verdad es una perra que está dispuesta a morderte cuando menos te los esperas… auch**

**Capítulo 4**

**(Nanoha tiene 15 años)**

Nanoha canturreaba para sí misma mientras trabajaba en su tarea de matemáticas, mirando de vez en cuando hacia su cama, donde Fate permanecía sentada con las piernas cruzadas, alzando una delicada ceja ante sus continuos intentos de concentrarse, parecía extrañamente fuera de lugar en su habitación, pero para Nanoha no había nada extraño en verle tan cerca, le había pedido que nunca se ocultara de su vista y que no dejara de cantarle.

Recordó que cuando le vio por primera vez después del horrible incendio (que aún le provocaba pesadillas) Fate parecía asustada y le observaba desde el otro lado de su habitación en el hospital, al parecer había inhalado mucho humo y tenía quemaduras leves, nadie se explicaba cómo había logrado salir; aunque Nanoha estaba segura que Fate le saco, cuando le vio en el hospital quiso ir hacia ella y bajo de la cama pero antes de llegar entro su madre con una doctora y le regaño haciéndola acostarse de nuevo, Nanoha intento explicarse que solo quería agradecerle a Fate pero su madre no le dejo hablar y la abrazo tan fuerte que Nanoha pensó que algo muy malo había pasado, cuando se separó de ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos y Nanoha callo y sonrió.

Le pareció extraño que cuando su familia entro al completo en la habitación todos parecían asustados, pero nadie hablo o miro a Fate quien había permanecido en silencio observándole y sonriéndole de vez en cuando, Nanoha pensó que parecía un Ángel; el más hermoso de los ángeles, y también parecía muy joven como de unos 16 años.

Cuando todos salieron de la habitación Fate se acercó con cuidado y sonriendo le acaricio la mejilla. Su voz, suave y familiar recorrió la distancia que les separaba en un suspiro y sus palabras se gravaron a fuego en su mente _— no vuelvas a asustarme de ese modo Nanoha, no podría soportarlo, no de nuevo ¿me lo prometes?—_

Y Nanoha lo prometió.

Volviendo al presente renuncio a intentar hacer cálculos y se giró hacia Fate abriendo la boca…

No – dijo Fate mientras le miraba divertida

Vamos Fate-chan ¿por favor?– Nanoha había descubierto que poner ojitos de cachorrito era una las debilidades de Fate. Vio a Fate cerrar los ojos suspirando y sonrió

Termina tu tarea antes…

Pero…

Nada, termina y te prometo que contestare 1 pregunta.

5–replico rápidamente

2–Fate tenía el ceño fruncido, aunque sabía que no estaba molesta.

3– dijo cruzando los dedos

3– Fate suspiro sabiéndose vencida–pero soy libre de negarme a responder una de ellas.

Hey pero eso es trampa– Nanoha se rindió por el momento al ver a Fate sonreír

Eso depende de la pregunta que hagas

Bien– accedió –pero las otras dos las responderás sin evasivas– vio a Fate hacer una mueca pero se giró para terminar la única operación que le faltaba sonriendo.

Un par de minutos después sacudía triunfante su tarea frente a Fate que reía ante su entusiasmo, poniéndose seria tomo el cuaderno y reviso las operaciones. Segundos después asintió y le indico con un gesto que guardara todo, Nanoha lo hizo tan rápido que enseguida olvido donde puso las cosas pero eso era lo de menos, se giró hacia la cama y suspirando se recostó al lado de Fate apoyándose en su regazo, sonriendo al sentir los dedos de Fate jugando con su cabello.

Y bien ¿Qué quieres saber?– Fate parecía muy tranquila y relajada (no duraría)

Pues ¿Cómo es que tengo sueños de cosas que no han pasado?– vio a Fate fruncir el ceño y se apresuró a explicarse– quiero decir–callo intentando encontrar las palabras– por ejemplo anoche, soñé contigo y un muchacho de pelo castaño, ambos reían y él te mostraba figuras de fuego, aparecía una mujer que besaba al castaño, tu sonreías, luego mirabas hacia mí y te acercabas aun sonriendo, yo corría hacia ti pero lucia mayor, me abrazabas muy fuerte y te inclinabas hacia mí y entonces despierto.

Fate permaneció en silencio un rato y finalmente me miro con sus intensos ojos ligeramente tristes

No es algo que no haya pasado Nanoha, son recuerdos de una vida anterior, nuestra vida, en realidad me sorprende que lo recuerdes– Fate-chan miro por la ventana y me pregunte si le gustaría volver a ese tiempo.

¿los extrañas? ¿volverías con ellos?– pregunte sintiendo un curioso dolor en el pecho ante la idea.

No– Fate me sonrió dulcemente–Tu eres la razón de mi existencia, donde tu estés, me siento en casa.

Le devolví la sonrisa sintiendo una curiosa mezcla de felicidad y anhelo.

Fate-chan…

¿si?

¿éramos felices?

Mucho, al principio no te caí bien–dijo riendo entre dientes, seguramente por algún recuerdo, Fate-chan me había dicho que en los últimos años había recordado muchas cosas, aunque en sus propias palabras no es fácil recordar más de 100 años en tan poco tiempo.

Imposible, Fate-chan estas mintiendo– me indignaba la idea de que Fate-chan no me agradara, era _imposible_

No miento, yo era muy arrogante y egocéntrica en tus propias palabras– me mira como esperando que le de la razón

No te creo– la idea de una Fate-chan arrogante parecía disparatada.

Es en serio, yo era muy joven y pase mucho tiempo entrenando. Cuando finalmente nos conocimos creí que deberías caer a mis pies, y me sentía muy impaciente por que crecieras. Pase más tiempo quejándome que esforzándome por conocerte, fue mucho después cuando me ignorabas continuamente que entendí que el amor no aparece chasqueando los dedos.

Y ahora Fate-chan ¿me quieres?– Fate-chan dio un suave respingo y sonreí al saber que pude sorprenderle...

Por supuesto que te quiero– Fate-chan parecía muy seria– no importa cuántas vidas tenga siempre te querré. –Nanoha se ruborizo con las palabras de Fate y evito su mirada, de lo contrario habría visto que no era la única roja.

Fate-chan yo también te quiero…–Nanoha levanto la mirada y se perdió en los profundos ojos carmesí. Inconscientemente se acercó poco a poco a Fate que le miraba sorprendida. Su corazón se aceleró y suspirando cerro los ojos…

BAM

El violento golpe de la puerta le hizo saltar alejándose de Fate y casi cayendo al suelo.

– ¡Nanoha! ¡Muévete tenemos que irnos!

¿papá?– era la primera vez que veía a su padre tan alterado– ¿Qué ocurre?

¡Eso no importa ahora!–Shiro Takamachi avanzo hacia su hija, su actitud tan extraña hizo que Fate se levantara y colocara en su camino, Nanoha le miro con desesperación y negó con la cabeza indicándole que permaneciera aparte.

Fate apretó la mandíbula pero asintió

Momoko Takamachi entro por la puerta con expresión asustada–ya están aquí…–fue lo único que dijo mirando a su marido

Fate cerró los ojos y Nanoha tuvo la sensación de que sabía de qué hablaban

¿Qué ocurre?–repitió insegura sobre a quien dirigía la pregunta.

Los retrasare– anuncio Kyoya que iba entrando seguido de Miyuki.

Pero tu…–su madre parecía desesperada

No me quieren a mí, solo debo distraerles.

Shiro miro a su hijo con una mezcla de miedo y orgullo, asintió viendo a su hijo abrazar a una muy confundida Nanoha, para luego salir de la habitación.

No–susurró Momoko, luego pareció pensarlo mejor y miro a su hija mayor–Miyuki ve por la mochila que preparamos para tu hermana. Nanoha…– de nuevo pareció quedarse sin palabras, pero avanzo y abrazo a Nanoha –Estarás bien–aunque parecía intentar convencerse a sí misma– Eres fuerte, ve hacia el norte, reúnete con Hayate en el linde del bosque, Graham-san ha dicho que salió hace unos minutos–luego mirando al frente suplico–Cuídala mucho

Pero…–Nanoha no entendía nada. Una mano en su hombro la hizo voltear. Fate le miro un instante y avanzo hacia sus padres. Se llevó una mano con el puño cerrado al corazón y proclamo con voz solemne–Por toda la eternidad.

Nanoha sorprendida vio a sus padres asentir pero antes de que pudiera darle voz a sus preguntas, Miyuki volvió con la mochila que había ido a buscar, se la entrego y le abrazo muy fuerte–Cuídate mucho hermanita.

Luego Fate la tomo en brazos y salto por la ventana.

Nanoha sobresaltada y confundida miro hacia atrás donde su familia le observaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

_**Lo siento, la verdad es que planeaba avanzar un poco más en la trama y con la relación de Nanoha y Fate, al menos ese era mi plan, el lunes ya tenía la mayor parte de esto, planeaba terminar el martes, darle retoques el miércoles y subirlo, pero ha ocurrido algo personal que me tiene muy triste (de hecho la única razón para subirlo hoy era que lo había prometido)**_

_**No quería escribir sintiéndome como me siento porque podría influir negativamente en la trama…**_

_**Aun soy una novata en esto de escribir, así que me cuesta separar los sentimientos personales, les pido disculpas. **_

_**Espero subir el próximo capítulo antes del domingo.**_

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo, un abrazo enorme (que realmente necesito) y millones de gracias.**_

_**Oh y no se preocupen continuare escribiendo, me muero por saber cómo termina.**_

_**Hubo varios comentarios que me gustaría aclarar… aunque ya les he contestado a mi algo invasiva manera.**_

_**Irli26: gracias por leer, me agrada que te guste mi historia, y puede parecer parecido a susurros, aunque más bien yo he leído hush hush así que puede que hayan influido, siempre me han gustado los ángeles he imaginar a Fate como una protectora es muy fácil. ¿Quién no se sentiría segura en sus brazos? Quiero ir a Venezuela ¿Cuándo me invitas? ¿Tienes acento? Oh quiero escucharlo **_

_**Sachikovirtual: es genial que escribas aunque la verdad por favor no me hables de usted me haces sentir vieja, jaja todos dicen que parezco mucho más joven de lo que soy (como de 15 es el promedio) así que tanto usted me dejo en las nubes jaja hasta me sentí importante. Gracias y cualquier cosa o recomendación no dudes en decirme ¿puedo tutearte verdad?**_

_**Fandy-chan: como mencione antes tu comentario me dio una idea que planeo aprovechar. Sobre la compañera de Vice, pues me refería a ¿Quién se imaginan como compañera de Vice? En la serie no hay mucho sobre el… así que puedo jugar libremente con el pobre. **_

_**Tsunade-obachan: gracias por seguir leyendo… debo admitir que espero con ansias tus comentarios y como espero haber dejado claro, quiero que me mencionen todas las teorías que tengan, será interesante saber lo que piensan. Puede que incluso tengan mejores ideas que yo XD**_

_** .77: mil gracias por tomarte la molestia de escribir un review. Tu Nick es sobre crepúsculo ¿vd? Mi personaje favorito es Alice, a ver si escribo algo sobre ella luego, aunque no se me ocurre que, no hay suficientes historias en español de nada. Intentare actualizar con regularidad.**_

_**Los quiero bye bye**_


	6. Extra 31

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de MahouShoujoLyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores__**. UA**_

_**Advertencia: este no es un capitulo solo es un pequeño extra (si les gusta puede que haga más del mismo tipo)**_

_**Es un regalo para Tsunade-obachan por su consejo (ya sabes cuál) y a Fandy-chan por su comprension. Gracias mil veces**_

_**Y no se preocupen estoy trabajando en la continuación (al menos en mi cabeza XD)**_

**Extra 3.1**

Viernes en la noche Shiro y MomokoTakamachi habían salido al cine y a cenar, dejando a sus hijos solos en la gran casa.

El ruido del colchón y risitas eran los únicos sonidos que rompían la quietud de la noche, Fate cerró los ojos suspirando al saber que le aguardaba una larga noche.

–Nanoha…– musito con la esperanza de que su tono fuera suficiente.

–¿si Fate-chan?

Fate hizo una mueca dudando entre si debía reír o regañarle, abrió los ojos dispuesta a reñirle pero al ver a la pelirroja y mirar sus chispeantes ojos tuvo que apretar los labios para ocultar su sonrisa.

–Ya duérmete por favor, es casi medianoche– dijo con la mirada clavada en la pelirroja de 8 años que saltaba en la cama.

–¡pero si mañana no hay clases Fate-chan!–apunto Nanoha con una risita –un ratito más–finalizo con un puchero.

Fate le miro un momento decidiendo que ni siquiera ella tenía la energía para discutir con una niña repleta de azúcar.

–Sabía que no debí dejar que te comieras el último pastelillo. –murmuro ya resignada. La alegre risa de victoria de la pequeña lleno su corazón de ternura _si siempre fuera tan fácil hacerle feliz _pensó, percatándose luego de que el sonido del colchón se había detenido, miro a la pelirroja solo para encontrarla mirándole fijamente.

–¿Fate-chan?–pregunto con cierta timidez

–¿si?

–¿me cuentas un cuento? –Nanoha lucia indecisa como si esperara que le dijera que ya era mayor para cuentos.

–Por supuesto, ¿Qué cuento quieres?–pregunto ya de camino hacia el librero junto al armario.

–Esos no, quiero uno sobre ti Fate-chan, sobre los poderosos guardianes que luchan contra los malos y son invencibles… y defienden a sus princesas… y matan dragones…y…y –decía la pequeña mirando hacia el cielo.

_¿De dónde saco eso? _Se preguntó Fate con una gota en la cabeza. Le había hablado sobre ella pero al parecer era aún muy pequeña para entender _o ha pasado mucho tiempo con Hayate… _también le había pedido que no le hablara sobre ella a nadie con excepción de la compañera de Carim y la propia Carim.

Incluso así todos creían que Nanoha tenía un amigo imaginario.

Suspirando se sentó en un costado de la cama, la pelirroja rápidamente se acomodó en su regazo, sonriendo Fate le acaricio el cabello mientras pensaba en como continuar.

_Por el principio supongo…_

–Mi mundo es un lugar solitario, no recuerdo si nací o fui creada, al principio las sombras coexistían entre ellas sin entender o dar importancia al yo.

–¿el yo?– pregunto Nanoha confundida

–Si, el yo–explico Fate con paciencia–es lo que somos, lo que hace a las personas especiales, nos marca como individuos y nos da la capacidad de sentir, de preocuparnos por 'otros' que sin un yo no existirían.

–Pero entonces no habría una Fate-chan–musito Nanoha asustada ante la idea.

–Ni siquiera tenían nombres o forma de comunicarse porque sencillamente no les importaba. No había una razón real para hacerlo en un mundo vacío sin propósitos.

–Eso es muy triste Fate-chan–Nanoha le miro con sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas.

–No te preocupes, eso fue hace mucho tiempo y sin la capacidad de sentir o conocer algo diferente las sombras estaban bien, en el mundo Gris no existe el concepto de tiempo.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque en mi mundo, la importancia que tenga una existencia se basa solamente en sus compañeros, y existen miles de dimensiones con complicados sistemas de tiempo y diferente longevidad para los individuos. Y por supuesto cada guardian tiene un compañero que puede nacer en cualquier dimensión o tiempo, así que puede encontrarle en cualquier etapa de su vida. Pero una vez que nace un compañero el guardian se ata inconscientemente al tiempo que rija la existencia del mismo, incapaz por ejemplo de salvarle en el pasado si lo encuentra en su futuro.

–No entiendo– refunfuño Nanoha

–Si un guardian llega cuando su compañero ya ha muerto no tiene opción de regresar a su pasado a salvarlo porque realmente jamás estuvo en esa dimensión y su compañero que sería el que le atara al mundo no estaría.

–Pero tú y Carim nos encontraron muy fácil…

–Eso fue porque los guardianes anteriores a nosotros viajaron por el universo y las dimensiones y compartieron ese conocimiento con nosotros, los primeros no tenían ese lujo.

–Oh, esos es muy injusto–Nanoha hizo un mohín– ¿Qué paso después?

–Si dejas de interrumpirme lo sabrás– dijo Fate divertida al ver la mirada de reproche de la pelirroja. Sonriendo continuo– en un planeta diferente lejos muy lejos de ahí algo cambio… era un mundo sin magia, ni nada especial, donde nacidos de dos padres muy ancianos que anhelaban un hijo, dos gemelos cambiaron su mundo por completo.

–¿Cómo…?

–Nanoha…

–Ya, ya, me callo.

–Como decía, nacieron con una habilidad nunca vista, la habilidad de sentir y manipular la energía, juntos aprendieron y crecieron desarrollando sus dones. Uno de ellos podía curar e incluso crear cosas de la nada. El otro poseía la habilidad de absorber la vida, manipular el dolor y crear drogas que nublaban los sentidos. Al crecer se complementaron, uno podía curar y si no podía su hermano ayudaba a descansar a las personas eliminando el dolor. Donde uno llevaba la luz, su hermano la atenuaba para que no cegara. Sus nombres eran Shiro y Kuro

–¿Quién era quién?

–Shiro poseía los poderes para destruir y Kuro creaba.

–¿no debería ser al revés?

–En un principio cualquiera pudo ser cualquiera, fueron ellos los que decidieron al final.

–¿Quién era el malo?

Fate rio – ¿Qué te hace pensar que había uno malo?

–En todos los cuentos hay malos…

–Bien, al principio ambos se ayudaron mutuamente y a todos los que se lo pidieran.

–¿y en el mundo Gris?

–Vaya pensé que los habías olvidado.

–Fate-chan…

–Ya, pues dos de las sombras tenían extrañas sensaciones que no podían reconocer… escuchaban un llamado que no sabían cómo responder, viajaban entre dimensiones sin encontrar la causa de sus inquietudes.

–Oh, ¿y luego?

–Un día Shiro volvió de la aldea asustado, y le informo a su hermano que había rumores sobre ellos. Los aldeanos decían que dejaban morir a los que les desagradaran y que sus anormalidades les condenarían a todos. Shiro le pidió a su hermano que considerara irse de ahí. Kuro con su usual paciencia le dijo que no importaba lo que pensaran, solo eran rumores infundados, eran su gente nunca les traicionarían.

Una mañana que prometía ser un día despejado, los gemelos pescaban cuando escucharon los ruidos de una multitud que se acercaba. Shiro tuvo el presentimiento de la muerte acercándose e intento obligar a Kuro a alejarse con la barca, pero éste testarudo fue hacia la orilla.

Desesperado Shiro grito pidiendo ayuda para su hermano…

En una dimensión diferente, las dos sombras se dieron la vuelta lo más rápido que podían…

Shiro bajo de la barca intentando hacer volver a su hermano, pero Kuro levanto las manos para indicar que no pretendía lastimar a nadie.

–¡Kuro!– grito su hermano desesperado.

Kuro volteo sonriendo y Shiro vio con horror una flecha viajar hacia su hermano.

Corrió hacia él gritando una advertencia, viendo una sombra interponerse antes de que la flecha tocara a su hermano, que le miraba con igual desesperación y abría la boca para gritar señalando su espalda donde una sombra aparecía un instante demasiado tarde para detener la espada que atravesaba al joven casi partiéndolo en dos.

Por un largo instante detenido en el tiempo Kuro observo a su hermano sonreír con alivio al verle a salvo.

Saliendo del trance llego corriendo hacia él olvidando todo lo que le rodeaba. Arrebato el cuerpo de su hermanito de la sombra que observaba impotente.

¿Qué deseas que haga? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

Kuro miro a la persona que le había salvado la vida y que de algún modo bloqueaba las flechas y piedras que los aldeanos aterrorizados les lanzaban. Bajando la mirada y sintiendo algo romperse en su interior rugió su dolor al mundo que lo había traicionado. Mirando a la sombra suplico

–Despedázalos, destrózalos, aplástalos como a animales, has que paguen con sangre– luego volvió su vacía mirada hacia la otra sombra que permanecía arrodillada en el suelo.

–¿y tú? ¿vengaras a mi hermano?

La sombra se puso de pie, pese a permanecer en un aterrador silencio; desbordado por emociones que no comprendía, el aire a su alrededor empezó a chisporrotear y el suelo se desintegraba a su paso. Los aldeanos huyeron despavoridos del lugar…

No quedo absolutamente nada de ese planeta y se cuenta que Kuro apenas considero un pira funeraria adecuada al planeta moribundo.

Desde entonces vaga buscando a su hermano destrozando todo a su paso con sus perdidos…

–¿fate-chan?

–¿si?

–Ahora estoy muy asustada para dormir– contesto la pelirroja temblando en sus brazos.

–Ay Nanoha…

**Espero haber resuelto algunas dudas y puesto a pensar sus cabecitas, ya puestos una cuestión para que mediten…**

**Si un guardian pierde a su compañero, y para vengarle acepta un pacto con un maestro (y por lógica se vuelve un perdido) ¿Qué pasa con su compañero cuando éste reencarne?**

**Bien cualquier duda, Nanoha preguntara por ustedes y Fate-chan se esforzara por contestarles.**

**Fandy-chan y Tsunade-obachan: espero que disfruten este regalo que es para ustedes. Espero que no haya salido muy mal.**

**Gracias**

**Oh y de antemano una disculpa pero no tengo internet en casa así que debo recurrir al ciber, buaa así que a veces me tardo en contestar.**

**Sachikovirtual: Menuda teoría la tuya, tristemente no sé escribir lemon así que si llega el momento (o cuando llegue) ¿alguna sugerencia para que no sea muy raro? Jeje me encanta leerlo eso sí pero no he intentado escribir uno. Y tendría que subir el rating jaja Gracias por leer y sobre los modales como diría Sid el perezoso "**_**mientras estés conmigo la dignidad no tiene nada que ver"**_**jaja**

**Minovi: pues vaya honor que me dedicaras tu primer review, es agradable saber que dediquen tiempo no solo a leer a mi bebe si no que se molesten en mimarlo un poco. XD gracias por los abrazos y el apoyo**

**Gaby: en realidad lo puse completo pero por alguna razón solo apareció el 77 ¿extraño no? Y cualquier cosa que pase será tu culpa por darme confianza XD pues no había pensado que podría ser tu nombre real… me refiero a que ciertamente no me llamo Novelty (una lástima por otra parte). La verdad me gustaron más los libros de crepúsculo que la película, supongo que Robert no es mi tipo jaja alguna idea interesante para un FF de crepúsculo, todo lo que se me ocurre es tan dulce que seguro me da diabetes si lo escribo jeje**

**Irli26: antes que nada gracias por el abrazo, con respecto a los acentos, pues es que vi demasiado "mi gorda bella" y me encantaba como hablaban. Pensando en eso es que no puedo afirmar ni siquiera si yo tengo acento o no. Iré algún día a acosar gente, espero que disfrutes mi historia que yo me estoy divirtiendo más de lo que pensé escribiéndola. Y leyendo sus comentarios **

**NekoHatsuneTakamachi: Gracias, también me encanta tu historia, creo que realmente estamos viviendo en fanfiction y pues no es por nada pero yo espero con ansias el sig capitulo de "sobreviviendo junto a ti". Yay quiero mi dosis de zombies buaa. Por cierto por tu culpa me he acordado que estaba obsesionada con ellos. Incluyendo libros, películas y juegos. (Con decirte que jugué zombieshooter)**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de MahouShoujoLyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores__**. UA**_

_**Porque a veces uno tiene que levantarse cuando lo único que quiere es permanecer un poco más de tiempo en el suelo para descansar…**_

_**Un agradecimiento especial a la pequeña dictadora que se sentó a mi lado dos días sin dejar de decir ¡spoilers, spoilers!**_

**Capítulo 5**

**Nanoha P.O.V**

Llevaban horas caminando, o al menos así le parecía a la pelirroja que aunque cansada se negaba a pedir un descanso, cada vez que miraba a Fate sentía un curioso dolor en el pecho, la rubia no había contestado ninguna de sus preguntas, argumentando que no había tiempo y tenían que avanzar antes de que se hiciera de noche.

Hayate parecía furiosa y no solo no había dicho nada si no que miraba a Carim como si hubiera pateado a su cachorro, que por cierto, iba en la parte trasera del peculiar grupo que conformaban. Del pequeño cachorro que fue una vez solo quedaban los ojos, ahora medía casi lo mismo que ellas, mantenía la cabeza gacha olfateando el lugar por el que avanzaban y luego se aseguraba de borrar las huellas que dejaban mientras avanzaban en fila india.

Triste por su familia y por ella misma, Nanoha miro a Fate que permanecía con el rostro serio, al menos exteriormente parecía calmada. Pero Nanoha quería creer que también estaba preocupada por los Takamachi, no los habrían dejado si no estuvieran a salvo ¿verdad?

Estaban a salvo, la Fate-chan que conocía no permitiría otra cosa. Claro que le había ocultado cosas y se negaba a decirle que ocurría y por su puesto ni siquiera le había preguntado cómo estaba después de obligarla a abandonar su casa… Mejor dejaba de pensar en eso. Pensaría en otra cosa, como en lo que estuvo a punto de pasar en su habitación, _¿Qué había sido eso?_

No era la primera vez que pasaba algo parecido, aunque si la primera que Fate no había hecho intento de detenerla, si solo su padre no hubiera entrado ¿se habrían besado?

Y ¿Qué pasaba con los sentimientos de la rubia? Hasta ayer Nanoha habría jurado que Fate seguía amando a la persona que fue en el pasado, _su pasado _porque incluso cuando Fate solía decir que era la misma persona, a veces parecía tan triste y distante que Nanoha sentía celos e incluso aversión hacia la versión pasada de si misma.

En su habitación Fate pareció realmente considerar besarle, pero ahora con la cabeza fría seguramente se arrepentía, después de todo probablemente lucia igual que _su gran amor._ De hecho ahora que pensaba en ello, era curioso que Fate nunca le hubiera descrito a su versión anterior, al menos físicamente, porque le había dicho (en numerosas ocasiones) que era amable, dulce, comprensiva, inteligente, compasiva, adorable, tranquila, en fin prácticamente _perfecta._

Apretando los dientes considero volver al pasado y darse una patada a sí misma, _perfecta puag seguramente era una estirada. _Pensó mirando a su preciosa guardiana _no se la habíamerecido._

-¡suficiente!- grito Hayate, haciendo que las tres, y zafira, voltearan a verla, parecía estar al borde del colapso, aunque no físicamente pero mantenía los puños fuertemente cerrados, los labios le temblaban y se negaba a mirarles. Carim volteo inmediatamente hacia ella estirando una de sus manos para tocarla, pero Hayate furiosa le golpeo con el dorso de su mano derecha.

-¡No voy a dar un paso más hasta que me expliquen qué está pasando!- Hayate finalmente había perdido por completo la paciencia. _No es que normalmente tenga mucha_ pensó Nanoha haciendo una mueca pero asintiendo demostrando su apoyo.

Carim le dirigió una mirada levemente desesperada a Fate, quien mirándoles soltó un suave suspiro, asintió una vez –Pronto llegaremos al auto que tenemos preparado, una vez allí resolveremos sus dudas

-Pero…- Hayate no se rendiría fácilmente Nanoha estaba segura de eso, bastaba con mirar la terca línea de su mandíbula y el brillo en sus ojos azules.

-¡Basta!- Carim levanto la voz mirándole severamente – Pronto llegaremos, ¿entiendes? Compórtate como un adulto y no como un niño mimado.

Hayate le miro ofendida y si Nanoha no se equivocaba también vio un destello de dolor en sus ojos.

-¡Soy una niña!, ¡tengo 16! ¿Recuerdas?

La mirada de Carim se suavizo un instante antes de acariciarle suavemente la mejilla, y esta vez Hayate se lo permitió.

-Lo sé, pero ambas tienen que ser fuertes- dijo mirando un instante en su dirección – Les explicaremos todo, pero debemos ponerlas a salvo primero, o cualquier cosa que haya pasado antes habrá sido en vano.

-Muévanse, está oscureciendo muy rápido.- Fate le miro un momento, antes de dar la vuelta para continuar abriendo el camino hacia el interior del bosque.

Casi media hora después finalmente salieron del bosque, que a esas horas de la noche parecía más bien tenebroso.

Carim intercambio una mirada con Fate y se dirigió al otro lado del camino, donde oculto por los árboles y un ingenioso camuflaje compuesto de ramas y follaje se encontraba un jeep de color negro. Ayudadas por las guardianes que se mostraban impacientes, Nanoha y Hayate se acomodaron como pudieron en la parte de atrás que compartirían con Zafira, el enorme lobo les miro con desdén antes de subir de un salto.

Fate se puso al volante del jeep que sin una sacudida y apenas un ronroneo arranco a toda velocidad.

-Y bien, ¿nos dirán ahora?- pregunto Hayate con impaciencia.

-¿Qué quieren saber?- Fate les miraba de vez en cuando por el retrovisor y cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban sentía a su corazón dar un saltito.

-¿Por qué papá y mamá podían verte?- pregunto Nanoha al mismo tiempo que Hayate preguntaba - ¿Por qué estamos huyendo?

Carim volteo a verlas divertida y respondió – Ambas preguntas están conectadas así que mejor les contaremos todo desde el principio.

-Por favor- pidió Nanoha aliviada al saber que ambas rubias parecían dispuestas a hablar.

-Antes quiero saber porque vamos en auto y no nos llevan volando, apareciendo o lo que sea ¿no sería más rápido? – Hayate miro inquisitiva a su guardiana.

-Eso es fácil, y también lo entenderán luego, pero puedo decirte que quienes nos buscan tienen un modo de sentir la energía que nos metería en problemas. Hasta que tengamos más información es mejor que limitemos el uso de cualquier habilidad.

-Bien entonces les escuchamos.

-Hace nueve años, durante el incendio en la escuela, capturamos a uno de los perdidos, Fate al ser la que mejor conoce el mundo Gris viajo hacia allí para informar a otros Guardianes, después de mucho debate se decidió que Vice debía ser llevado al mundo Gris para ser interrogado, pero el tiempo no es algo que importe demasiado en ese lugar ¿entienden?- Carim espero a que ambas asintieran para continuar- el guardian al que enviaron,poseía la habilidad de viajar libremente entre dimensiones, habilidad que compartía con su compañera, llego hace unos cinco años pero en el camino de regreso fue atacado brutalmente, le despedazaron y dispersaron las partes de su cuerpo en distintas dimensiones, su compañera que permanecía en su propia dimensión al resguardo de seis Guardianes con sus respectivas compañeras, supo el momento en que fue atacado por el vínculo que les une, pero los otros le explicaron que era imposible que fuera atacado en el espacio, ¿Quién haría algo así?. Sin mencionar que son muy pocas las personas que tienen esa capacidad. Testaruda su compañera insistió en que algo andaba mal, pero hasta hace tres años fue imposible que esa noticia llegara a nosotros.

-¿Qué significa eso?- realmente no le gustaba a donde iba esa historia y mirando a Fate supo que no soportaría estar alejada tanto tiempo de ella.

-Nosotras pensábamos que Vice estaba siendo interrogado, pero era muy complicado obtener información fiable. Hacedos años un Guardian llamado Verossa envió una convocatoria a todos los guardianes que se encontraran en el planeta, después de mucho meditar decidimos que tenía que ser un auténtico guardian y que no había riesgo en comunicarnos con él, al parecersu compañera tiene habilidades que le permiten manipular fácilmente la tecnología y ha creado un programa con el cual somos libres de comunicarnos noticias unos a otros sin necesidad de acudir al mundo Gris, donde cualquier descuido nos haría perder demasiado tiempo. Y tenemos la seguridad de que cualquier información es protegida.

-¿Por qué es tan importante eso? ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que está pasando?

-Tengan paciencia por favor, gracias a este programa sabemos más o menos cuantos guardianes hay en la tierra, hace año y medio llego un pedido de auxilio de una de las compañeras, los guardianes más cercanos acudieron en su ayuda, encontraron el lugar destrozado por completo, no había rastro ni del guardian ni de su compañera.

-¿Por qué, donde estaban?

-No lo sabemos, la peor parte no es esa, hace un año el patrón se repitió al menos 2 veces más, cada vez los guardianes llegaban tarde, hace unos meses ocurrió de nuevo pero esta vez el compañero envió más información antes del ataque, informo que su Guardian era uno especializado en rastreo y seguimiento, que llevaban meses con la sensación de que eran perseguidos, astuto como solo puede serlo un superviviente informo que llevaban meses huyendo de sus perseguidores, pero temía les estaban acorralando y se quedaban sin tiempo, sus propias habilidades consistían en extracción de información, podía leer la memoria de los muertos, o al menos fragmentos de lo que habían visto, no sabía quién le perseguía pero había visto como cogían a una chica que desesperada luchaba por alcanzar un bulto en el piso, probablemente su guardian, en su visión había al menos media docena de perdidos, ninguno parecía novato, también había varios humanos memoria concluía con un grito femenino, y por las señas parecía ser una compañ és de eso informo que los humanos que aparecían en su visión iban vestidos como policías, que la chica le miro a los ojos antes de ser arrastrada y que dijo alto y claro "no confíen en nadie nos persiguen a todos, saben quiénes somos y nos están cazando, no confíen". Ese fue el último informe que escribió, solo nos queda esperar que se haya escondido, y esa fue la razón de que decidiéramos informarles a los Takamachi y a Graham-san, no podíamos desaparecer sin explicarles antes, en ningún lugar estamos seguros, por el momento solo podemos esperar reunirnos con los demás.

-¿Quiénes?

-Otros guardianes, hemos decidido que es mejor permanecer juntos, viajamos en grupos d máximo para evitar llamar la atención. También intentamos encontrar a los compañeros que no tengan guardian.

-¿crees que también les buscan Fate-chan?

-Nos están cazando a todos…- dijo Fate mirándola a los ojos

_**Ya sé, ya se muy corto, pero son cosas que pasan, por alguna razón ya se volvió la media cuando escribo. **_

_**Y ahora a contestar reviews**_

_**Gaby:**__ Probablemente la trama está un poco complicada al principio y como ya lo había prometido, escribiré otros extras para explicar ya sea cosas sobre los Guardianes o sobre cosas que me da flojera detallar en el capítulo. Yo la verdad tampoco soy muy creativa, de hecho el nombre de Novelty White es casi un plagio jaja pero me gusto desde que lo leí por primera vez. Aunque creo que es un tipo de crisantemo o al menos el nombre científico. Antes de iniciar otro proyecto terminare este, aunque puede que de vez en cuando suba un one-shot de algún otro tema. Gracias por comentar_

_**Sachikovirtual: **__realmente me divierten tus comentarios, muchas gracias, en fin espero que pronto suba el sig capitulo, empieza a interesarme la trama XD en realidad me gusto la teoría, y la escena en KNM aunque debió haber más detalles, soy TeamChikane no me molestaría que me impidiera ser un sacrificio digno jaja_

_**Tsunade-obachan: **__gracias por todo, espero realmente que te guste el giro que le di a la trama, pronto más y más personajes aparecerán ¿alguna pareja favorita? y no te preocupes que teniendo en cuenta cuanta azúcar estoy comiendo ya se acerca mucho nanofate XD sonara raro pero estoy orgullosa de considerarte mi primera amiga en el inmenso mundo de FF_

_**Irli26:**__ gracias por el apoyo, creo que pronto te tomare la palabra, anímate a escribir, y prometo que también "seguiría tus huellas", me encanta leer y cualquier consejo que pueda darte, pídelo, aunque me hace sentir un poco arrogante ofrecerlo siendo que soy una novata. Yupi ya tengo otra amiga, entonces por favor considérame también tu amiga. Y si alguna vez te animas a venir al caribe pasa a visitarme. Si quieres enviarme algo o quieres que escuche tus ideas eres libre de enviarme un inbox. Debo admitir que no se me ocurre ningún nombre que empiece con L y el apodo de donde es, ¿Qué juego? (dirás que rara es esta tipa pero realmente no juego mucho) si me los dices te diré el mío. _

_**La verdad es que mejor que nadie entiendo que a veces no hay tiempo de dejar un comentario, de hecho debo admitir que cree una cuenta porque estaba harta de aparecer como visitante o de que tardaran en aparecer mis comentarios, pero justo ahora solo he escrito dos jaja así que ya ven, sigo diciéndome que pronto tendré tiempo para leer con calma y escribir comentarios pero nada.**_

_**Como ya son dos personas las que preguntan admitiré que me llamo Jessica (pronunciado yesica)**_

_**En fin un saludo y nos leemos pronto.**_


	8. Extra 01

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores__**. UA**_

_**Extra 0.1**_

_Aequus era un planeta tranquilo lleno de magia blanca, la mayoría de sus habitantes conocían la magia y al menos el sesenta por ciento de ellos podía usarla. Cuando la joven hija de uno de los concejeros nació, todo el reino se regocijo con su familia. Había nacido no solo en un día marcado por la alineación de las 7 lunas del planeta sino también por la llegada de un joven guerrero el mismo día al reino. _

_Erio Mondial había conocido a su compañera en una época pacifica, Caro era muy dulce, tranquila y equilibrada, nació para ser un guía entre dimensiones, cuando se conocieron pasaron mucho tiempo hablando sobre los muchos lugares que visitarían cuando Caro cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Decir que se había sorprendido cuando la mayoría de la gente le saludaba; siendo que deberían ser incapaces de verle, era poco. No había esperado eso aunque ciertamente le había ayudado manteniendo apartado a cualquier posible competencia, pues el rey había aceptado el hecho de que estaban destinados a estar juntos, y como solía bromear no sería el quien desafiara al destino._

_Paso el tiempo y Erio entendió lo que era el amor, Caro era la luz de su vida, siempre procuraba estar cerca de ella, estuvo en todos los momentos importantes y nunca falto a su palabra de amarle solo a ella. Debía admitir que cuando finalmente supo que su compañera había nacido se encontró tentado a ignorar el llamado pues pensaba que la forma en que eran asignados era cruel. ¿Cómo podían asegurar que amaría a alguien que no conocía? ¿Quién decía que necesitaban amor?_

_No fue sino hasta que una de las jóvenes guardianas se le acerco murmurando palabras sobre su compañera que al fin encontró la manera de encontrar una excusa para no asistir al llamado. Recordaba haber visto a la guardiana visitando el mundo Gris con un amigo suyo, entrenaban seguido hasta que el castaño y posteriormente la rubia encontraron a sus respectivas compañeras._

_Le pregunto a la guardiana si valía la pena ir teniendo en cuenta que ésta no parecía particularmente feliz, la guardiana rubia le miro con incredulidad y aun con los años Erio todavía recordaba su risa, la respuesta no fue la que esperaba pero ciertamente le ayudo "no me he arrepentido ni una sola vez en más de un siglo"_

_Se preguntaba que había pasado con ella, ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde la última vez? Para él habían pasado menos de 15 años (Caro cumplía 15 dentro de poco) el tiempo en Aequus transcurría incluso más extraño que en otros planetas, por la influencia de las lunas, cada una tenía un ciclo distinto y si bien una de las lunas podía hacer que pasara un año allí que en otros lugares serian unas horas, otra de las lunas podía hacer que uno de sus minutos fueran años. Cada una de ellas se vinculaba con una dimensión diferente y por supuesto distintas alineaciones los vinculaban con distintos tiempos, creando miles de posibilidades. Caro había nacido bajo todas las lunas y con la protección de todas las dimensiones lo que le permitiría viajar libremente por cualquier universo, no era la única claro, había solo unas pocas personas en el universo con esa habilidad._

_Erio pensaba que era una habilidad peligrosa y al mismo tiempo le hacía sentir orgulloso de ser su Guardian. _

_Caro estaba muy emocionada por su 15avo aniversario, cuando finalmente cumpliría la mayoría de edad y podrían viajar juntos, justo ahora reía mirando al cielo señalando los millares de posibilidades que tendrían. Erio sonreía con una sensación de plenitud que solo le otorgaba su sonrisa._

_-Mis señores…- la voz del mayordomo del rey hizo girar a Caro, Erio que había sentido la presencia del hombre varios segundos antes permaneció en su posición relajada._

_-¿Qué ocurre Lin?_

_-El rey solicita su presencia en la sala del trono, han llegado unos visitantes que piden hablar con mi señor Guardian._

_-Me llamo Erio por favor Lin, ya hemos hablado de esto antes._

_-Síganme- pidió Lin encabezando la marcha, ignorando su petición. Caro rio suavecito mientras golpeaba el brazo del pelirrojo que negando con la cabeza le siguió._

_En la sala del trono encontraron a un hombre con apenas presencia, cuya forma cambiaba continuamente sin ser nunca completamente corpóreo. Erio no reconoció al Guardian pero supo enseguida que algo estaba pasando._

_-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto ya temiendo la respuesta_

_-Hemos recibido un mensaje de dos guardianes de la Tierra informando que han capturado a un perdido, ha sido imposible obligarle a volver al mundo Gris y debe ser interrogado._

_-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nosotros?- pregunto el rey _

_-Cualquier información que podamos obtener sobre los perdidos y quien es su maestro nos será útil a todos.- contesto Erio por el otro Guardian. Mientras este asentía con la cabeza a sus palabras. _

_-Eres uno de los pocos guardianes con la capacidad para transportar a alguien entre dimensiones contra su voluntad, solicitamos tus servicios. Tristemente los otros se encuentran en posiciones comprometidas._

_-Entiendo, hare lo que pueda_

_-¡No!- Caro le miro asustada.- ¿no pueden esperar a que yo cumpla 15?, no quiero que vaya solo._

_-No hay tiempo, una de las videntes ha informado de continuas interferencias en sus visiones, menciono que parece haber una pared que le bloquea, obteniendo visiones incompletas o inciertas. _

_-¿Cómo saben que los hechos están relacionados?_

_-Porque lo único que ha visto con claridad es a docenas de perdidos guiados por el mismo maestro. Las órdenes actuales son capturar a todos los que puedan y enviarlos a interrogar. Por supuesto tu compañera no será dejada desprotegida, 6 compañeros me han acompañado, este planeta lleno de energía nos permite materializarnos si hay alguna emergencia. Luego la escoltaran para que te alcance donde estés. _

_-¿de qué planeta son estas visiones? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?_

_-Es imposible precisarlo, ahora cambia continuamente el tiempo, y lo que ya paso para nosotros no ha pasado para otros. _

_-Entiendo, partiré de inmediato. ¿con quién debo encontrarme? _

_-Su nombre es Carim, es quien mantiene la prisión donde está encerrado. Debes tener mucho cuidado y partir de inmediato._

_Erio asintió y salió del salón con una furiosa Caro tras de él. _

_-¿Qué estás pensando? No puedes irte así ¿y si te pasa algo?_

_-Caro por favor no hagas esto más difícil, me dijiste que tu sueño era ayudar allá donde fuéramos, ¿debemos ignorar lo que ocurre solo porque ahora no ha pasado nada aquí?_

_-Por supuesto que no, pero no quiero que vayas solo._

_-Estaré bien, lo prometo- dijo mirando a su preciosa acompañante e inclinándose para depositar un suave beso en sus labios._

_Erio partió menos de una hora después, gracias a sus habilidades llego en poco tiempo al planeta Tierra y luego de intercambiar unas palabras con la rubia se dirigió con su carga al planeta Gris._

_Camino hacia allí se cruzó con un planeta en ruinas, completamente devastado parecía tan pequeño que Erio quiso ir y ver si había supervivientes, pero el perdido escogió ese momento para intentar soltarse, decidiendo que era su prioridad volvió a retomar su camino, volvería luego a investigar. _

_Al cruzar una de las dimensiones cercana a su planeta, un violento choque de energía le desvió del camino y le hizo gritar, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a defenderse, frente a él se encontraban al menos una media docena de perdidos salidos de un portal que podía ver cerrándose._

_Apretando los dientes golpeo al más cercano lo más fuerte que pudo destrozándole la mandíbula. Otro le golpeo en la espalda sacándole el aire, invocando a su elemento envió una onda expansiva cargada de electricidad suficiente para noquear a un hombre, pero 3 de ellos le esquivaron y utilizaron una especie de flash que le cegó el tiempo suficiente para que el primero de ellos con la mandíbula colgando le golpeara con un enorme mazo invocado y fortalecido con el elemento tierra. _

_Erio sintió destrozarse al menos parte de su clavícula y su brazo derecho, rugiendo lanzo una violenta patada al idiota que tenía enfrente, convoco a su espada y girando partió en dos al tonto que intentaba sujetarle por la espalda. Continuo forcejando con un solo brazo pero la llegada de otros 6 perdidos le hizo considerar huir. _

_Manteniendo lo que quedaba de su brazo derecho pegado al cuerpo intento alejarse pero uno de los perdidos saco una lanza que le atravesó por la espalda, ya que Erio se había movido en el último momento o estaría ensartado por el pecho. _

_Un perdido con los ojos negros y el cabello del mismo color le miró fijamente un instante antes de aspirar profundamente y gritar destrozándole los tímpanos y confundiendo su mente, cuando reacciono, el idiota de la maza la bajaba rápidamente hacia una de sus piernas que se quebró como una ramita, negándose a gritar Erio apuñalo al bastardo con una daga que saco de su bota. La espada la había perdido en el momento de confusión. _

_Luchando con clara desventaja pero negándose a rendirse con el rostro de Caro como talismán Erio peleo frenéticamente hasta que uno de ellos logro alcanzarle el otro brazo amputándoselo desde el codo._

_A partir de ese momento se resignó a romper una promesa hecha con Caro, no fue sino hasta entonces que se percató que buscaban incapacitarlo pero no le habían matado. Y la esperanza de ver pronto a Caro se desvaneció junto con su pierna sana._

_En Aequus Caro intentaba convencer al rey de que le permitiera partir cuando sintió un profundo dolor en el brazo derecho, seguido de dolores tan fuertes en el resto de su cuerpo que jadeo incapaz de gritar. Con un suave suspiro perdió el conocimiento acunada por todos lados por el dolor. Erio-kun… ¿Dónde estás?_

_**Hey me ha quedado más largo de lo que esperaba, y no estoy al cien por ciento conforme con el resultado, pero en fin. Pobre Erio, eso le pasa por ser uno de mis personajes favoritos, claro después de Fate. **_

_**Una aclaración sobre estos 'extras' los que sean de temática sobre el planeta de los Guardianes y no estén demasiado relacionados con la trama al menos de momento se titularan 3.2, 3.3 tomando como consideración que Nanoha ya sabe de estas cosas desde antes del capítulo 3.**_

_**Los otros extras que utilizare para presentar personajes, o situaciones de un pasado no muy lejano serán 0.2, 0.3 y así. **_

_**Que ¿Por qué no lo incluyo en el capítulo? **_

_**Pues porque por alguna razón quedaba raro, en fin nos leemos luego.**_

_**Saben juraría que dije que iba a publicar 1 vez a la quincena mmm ¿Qué habrá pasado? XD**_

_**Aprovecho para disculparme de antemano, la sig semana trabajo de 15:00 a 23:30 así que realmente no espero tener tiempo para publicar pero si lo hago intentare sea mas largo.**_

_**Nos vemos**_


	9. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores__**. UA**_

**Capítulo 6**

**Nanoha P.O.V**

Nanoha intentaba dormir, arrullada con la suave voz de Fate, a quien tuvo que hacer un montón de promesas antes de que aceptara cantar en presencia de Hayate y Carim, para sorpresa de Fate ninguna de las dos se burló o hizo mención alguna.

Permanecía arropada con el calor del cuerpo de Fate que le abrazaba por la espalda, acurrucadas juntas para 'evitar pasar frio'

Llevaban varias semanas viajando por carreteras apenas transitadas, durmiendo a la intemperie. Ambas guardianas creían que utilizar moteles era un riesgo innecesario.

Esta noche la temperatura había bajado más de lo normal, Hayate se había quejado de que viajarían más cómodas si pudieran utilizar sus habilidades. Fue Carim la encargada de pedirle paciencia a la castaña. A Nanoha le parecía muy extraño escuchar a Hayate quejarse de algo, normalmente era bromista y relajada, suponía que la castaña estaba asustada y preocupada por su tío. Quizá solo era una forma de exteriorizar sus preocupaciones.

Podía escuchar la suave respiración de ambas y sabía que no dormían, a todas ellas les costaba conciliar el sueño y siempre una de las rubias se quedaba de guardia. Después de ofrecerse más de una vez para que la incluyeran recibiendo siempre una negativa, Nanoha se dio por vencida finalmente con el argumento de que ni Fate ni Carim necesitaban dormir.

-Fate-chan…-

-¿Qué ocurre Nanoha?-

-¿Cuánto tiempo más durara esto?-

-No lo sé Nanoha, perdóname-

La tensión y pesadez en la voz de Fate le hizo sentir culpable, después de todo si tenían que huir era por su seguridad y la de Hayate.

Nanoha se movió para poder observar el rostro de Fate, los intensos ojos borgoña permanecían fijos en su rostro, la tristeza en su mirada opacando su hermoso brillo.

Nanoha trago sintiendo no solo culpabilidad sino también una pizca de inquietud, sabía que la única prioridad de Fate era ella, su bienestar y seguridad, pero Nanoha sabía que no soportaría verla herida, ¿Cómo iba a soportar verla lastimarse por causa suya?

La sensación de dolor en su corazón ante la posibilidad de verla herida le hizo lagrimear los ojos y abrazándose fuertemente al cuerpo de la rubia ahogo un sollozo, Fate le mantuvo segura entre sus brazos, susurrándole que no llorara más, que nadie merecía sus lágrimas.

La horrible idea de que algún día la perdería le hizo estremecer y girándose por completo tomo el rostro de Fate con ambas manos obligándole a mirarle a los ojos esperando que en ellos pudiera ver cuánto le importaba la guardiana, que supiera cuan profundos eran sus sentimientos, sintiendo como su nerviosismo se evaporaba al ver en los ojos de Fate el reflejo de los suyos.

Tomando una decisión acerco lentamente su rostro al de la rubia confiando en no haberle malinterpretado, esta vez no había sorpresa en el hermoso rostro frente a ella solo infinita ternura y amor… quiso creer. Cerró los ojos al sentir la suavidad de los labios que rozaban los suyos con dulzura. Entreabriendo los labios suspiro al sentir la presión aumentar. El contacto no duro más que unos segundos pero supo que la sensación de calidez permanecería toda su vida.

Abrió la boca para pedirle que no se pusiera en peligro cuando la vio tensarse y mirar rápidamente hacia Carim que asintió con la cabeza mirando luego hacia un costado. Fate la ayudo a ponerse de pie rápidamente y Carim hizo lo propio con Hayate.

Después de un silencioso intercambio de miradas, Nanoha fue empujada gentilmente hasta Carim y Fate se mantuvo al frente del reducido grupo con zafira detrás.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Hayate con inquietud en su voz.

-Alguien se acerca- contesto Carim serenamente. Fue en ese momento, mientras Hayate observaba con sorpresa a Carim, que Nanoha noto que ambas rubias estaban tranquilas, alertas pero tranquilas.

-¿Quién se acerca?- dijo dando voz a los pensamientos de Hayate a juzgar por su expresión.

-Uno de los nuestros, así que no se preocupen demasiado.

-No soy yo quien me pone en la retaguardia. – refunfuño Hayate y Nanoha oculto su sonrisa.

-Es precaución- le contesto Carim volteando el rostro, pero no antes de que todas captaran su sonrojo. La sonrisa de Hayate era inmensa, mientras abría la boca probablemente para molestar a la pobre rubia un poco más.

-Ya están aquí- Nanoha sintió un escalofrío al escuchar de la voz de Fate la frase que pronunciara su padre aquella noche en que tuvieron que huir.

Del interior de la espesura salieron 2 chicas, la que iba delante lucia como de 16 años, era la más alta de las dos, tenía el pelo color verde claro y unos ojos de distinto color, uno era de color violeta y el otro azul. _Probablemente es la guardiana_ pensó Nanoha al observarla detenerse y tantear la atmosfera antes de hacerse a un lado para permitir a la joven que permanecía detrás de ella pasar adelante.

Al mirar a la joven rubia dar un paso hacia ellas sintió su corazón saltarse un latido, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas e inconscientemente dio varios pasos enfrente esquivando a una Fate que parecía estupefacta. Sus brazos le picaban con la necesidad de estrechar a la joven frente a ella.

Para su sorpresa la joven también lloraba, e ignorando la mano extendida frente a ella avanzo varios pasos hasta que Nanoha pudo apreciar en su totalidad el rostro frente a ella, como su guardiana ella también tenía heterocromia pero sus ojos eran de color verde y borgoña. _Fate _pensó desvalidamente, se parecía a Fate. Durante varios segundos nadie se movió, Nanoha fue consciente de la presencia de Fate detrás de ella pero no había mucho que pudiera decir para explicar su comportamiento.

La joven, que no parecía tener más de 12, hizo el primer movimiento avanzando rápidamente hacia la pelirroja que sentía que su cuerpo no le respondía, lanzándose a sus brazos y sollozando mientras repetía una y otra vez una única palabra que el confundido cerebro de la pelirroja no reconoció al principio, pero su corazón le grito respondiendo. La palabra era _mamá _y su corazón sollozaba _hija_

* * *

Después del intenso episodio protagonizado por ambas, todas se acomodaron frente a la fogata, y las jóvenes procedieron a presentarse.

-Mi nombre es Vivio, tengo 11 años y soy una guía de dimensiones, no he estado en demasiados lugares porque Ein-chan cree que buscan a los guías, y no me deja hacer nada… ella es Einhart – finalizo apuntando a su guardiana. La guardiana peliverde suspiro mirando a la joven rubia con reproche. Pero Vivio parecía incapaz de apartar la vista de Fate a la que observaba con adoración. Tanta que si no fuera porque a la que abrazaba era a ella Nanoha se pondría nerviosa. _Y porque era una niña claro._

-¿Cómo nos encontraste? ¿y porque llamas a Nanoha, mamá?- Hayate parecía incapaz de refrenar su curiosidad, aunque Nanoha debía admitir que ella también quería saber. Sobretodo quería saber que había sido la extraña reacción que tuvo.

Noto a la pequeña rubia tensarse a su lado y mirar a su guardiana con algo parecido a la desesperación. Einhart asintió una vez y avanzo hasta detenerse junto a Vivio acercando su mano para acariciarle la mejilla, gesto que fue recibido por un gruñido de Fate. _¿Qué fue eso? _Pensó mientras miraba a la rubia que parecía a punto de apartar a golpes a Einhart. Que presintiendo el peligro retiro rápidamente su mano, completamente ruborizada.

-Vamos Fate-chan no seas celosa- Hayate sin duda se divertía de lo lindo con toda la situación.

-Creo que es mejor que todas descansemos y mañana continuemos con el viaje, nos contaran cuando estén listas ¿verdad?- Interrumpió Nanoha, mirando a todas una a una hasta que todas asintieron. Satisfecha le sonrió a la rubia que le abrazaba.

-Bien- asintió Fate y luego mirándole añadió- pero Vivio dormirá con Nanoha ¿verdad?- sin esperar respuesta añadió -Einhart hará guardia conmigo.

Nanoha le observo divertida y noto que tanto Hayate como Carim disimulaban sus risas con toses. _Unas muy falsas toses. _La única que parecía ignorar la situación era Vivio que asentía con entusiasmo mirándole.

Einhart miro a Fate con algo cercano al pánico pero asintió con valentía. Nanoha río suavemente enternecida con los celos de Fate. Esperando que después le contara sobre lo que fuera a platicar con la pobre chica.

Sin embargo esa noche comenzarían los sueños…

_Se encontraba nerviosa, su corazón latía muy rápido y sabía que de la respuesta de Fate dependían muchas cosas. Llevaba años esperando el momento adecuado para pedírselo pero tenía la sensación de que la rubia sabía que iba a pedirle algo. Susuka le había dicho que era el momento, después de tantos años de espera el momento había llegado. Vestida con su mejor vestido, y con la confianza en el amor que compartían busco a Fate con la mirada. Se encontraban en un festejo por el nacimiento del heredero al trono, un pequeño moreno que no hacía más que llorar en los brazos de su nana. Finalmente distinguió el largo cabello rubio desapareciendo tras el balcón y sonriendo se dirigió hacia allí. En el camino se cruzó con Susuka que le sonrío animándole. Al llegar al balcón se aproximó con cuidado hasta la rubia, deteniéndose a su lado suspiro al percatarse de lo hermosa que lucía esa noche. Fate se giró y le miro intensamente antes de sonreír. - ¿Qué ocurre?- su voz fue un suave susurro que le recorrió entera calentando su corazón, incapaz de detenerse avanzo hasta encerrarse a sí misma en el círculo de sus brazos. Aspirando el familiar aroma susurro - quiero pedirte algo, Fate. Quiero que completemos nuestra familia, deseo…_

Nanoha se removió suspirando ante la ternura que el sueño le produjo. Sintiendo el abrazo fantasma de los recuerdos.

_Sentía la brisa en el rostro, la sensación de unos manos jugando su cabello y los suaves muslos que usaba como almohada, la voz y el aroma de su persona favorita manteniéndola cálida y segura. Sabía que si abría los ojos encontraría los amados ojos borgoña, que podían hacerla volar más rápido que cualquier magia._

_Suspirando de felicidad abrió los ojos, pero su predicción no se cumplió, la mirada de su ángel permanecía atrapada en la lejanía. –Fate…-llamo suavemente. Sin conseguir nada pues la rubia continúo tarareando con la mirada perdida en el horizonte._

_Incorporándose lo intento de nuevo, esta vez con éxito pues la rubia se había sobresaltado al sentirla moverse._

_-Fate ¿te pasa algo?- al ver a la rubia abrir la boca y cerrarla nuevamente sin emitir palabra la hizo empezar a comprender por donde iba el asunto. _

_-No puedes mantenerla siempre a nuestro lado, y sabes que está segura. _

_-Yo…_

_La indefensa mirada de su dulce Fate le hizo suspirar, siempre era lo mismo cuando se trataba de ella._

En el suelo del bosque Nanoha se movió inquieta, inconscientemente apretando a la rubia en sus brazos.

_-Estará bien no permitirán que nada le pase._

_-No entiendo porque tiene que asistir, es demasiado pequeña. - insistió la rubia mirándole con desesperación –además es territorio enemigo_

_-No puedes asegurarlo, se firmaran los acuerdos, por eso hemos estado trabajando tan duro y Vice-kun cree que será muy fuerte, tanto ella como su adorable guardiana. _

_-Ese es el problema solo lo cree, y por última vez los guardianes no somos adorables- la sonrisa de Fate fue un poco vacilante, al final se rindió y añadió- si Susuka no hubiera enfermado no tendríamos la necesidad de enviarla tan lejos y no sé porque Nove insistió en que no la acompañáramos. Nos necesita _

_-Nove dijo que yo tendría que quedarme para la reunión del consejo, tu pudiste haber ido Fate- una parte suya había querido que Fate fuera, los 6 escoltas que enviaron no le parecían suficiente, tenía un mal presentimiento desde el día en que Susuka cayó enferma pero no quería inquietar más a Fate._

_-No puedo alejarme de ti, lo sabes, yo… no puedo elegir…- los hermosos ojos borgoñas fueron opacados por pesar y miedo. Incapaz de argumentar con eso le acaricio la mejilla y levanto el rostro en clara invitación que la rubia cumplió con satisfacción. _

_Los besos de Fate siempre la dejaban con una sensación de calidez y le hacían sentirse completa como nada más en el mundo podría._

_A veces la abrumaba la profundidad de sus sentimientos y viviría aterrada si no fueran correspondidos. _

_Sintió a Fate abrazarle fuertemente y acariciar muy suavemente su espalda en busca de consuelo y ella feliz de corresponder le abrazo por el cuello profundizando el beso y acariciándole en la nuca con las yemas de los dedos, sonriendo ante el estremecimiento de la rubia. Era prometedor que incluso después de casi un siglo tuviera ese efecto en ella, claro que Fate podría decir lo mismo sobre ella y aprovecharía para recordarle que sería incluso más tiempo si le hubiera aceptado desde el principio en lugar de hacerle rogar. 'que tonta era' puede que se hubiera hecho la difícil pero su corazón siempre le había pertenecido. _

_La preocupación seguía presente pero se le hizo complicado pensar mientras le permitía a la rubia recostarla sobre la hierba y sentía el suave peso de Fate, tan familiar y adorado. _

Nanoha sonrió en sueños con una sensación de felicidad absoluta, nada las separaría, sin importar donde estuvieran, estarían juntas.

_Contemplaba el hermoso paisaje del lago con una sensación de inquietud, podía ver a Fate pasear por la orilla del mismo, dando vueltas una y otra vez, la desesperación y preocupación escritas en su rostro. La rubia llevaba puesto el sobrio uniforme de combate con armadura incluida y por la forma en que apretaba constantemente los puños quería golpear algo. _

_Apretó los labios para no llamarle, sabía que la rubia se hallaba demasiado alterada para hablar, y que se culpaba aunque no fuera culpa de nadie. 2 días, 48 horas sin recibir noticias, podría ser que el reporte se hubiera retrasado pero entonces ¿porque sentía tanta angustia? Si no recibían noticias pronto Fate atacaría y al diablo la guerra, los tratados que se debatían en el consejo todas las tardes desde hace 6 días se irían al diablo pero apoyaría esa decisión con toda su alma '¿Dónde estás?' pensó al borde de las lágrimas. _

_-Hey! –_

_El grito provino del otro lado del claro desde donde Vice apareció corriendo, desde que Susuka enfermo el castaño evitaba utilizar energía para no agotarle. Al llegar jadeaba y se doblo __apoyando ambas manos__ en sus rodillas. Fate que llego a su lado en un parpadeo le ayudo a incorporarse, Vice levanto el rostro y su palidez le sobresalto._

_-Es Susuka, está llamándoles a ambas entre gritos. Dice que hay algo urgente que deben saber. Les alcanzare ahí…- había mucho dolor en su mirada y Nanoha no pudo evitar pensar en lo impotente que él pobre se sentiría sin poder ayudar a su compañera._

_El rostro de Fate se tensó y sin preguntar la tomo en sus brazos para volar hasta la casa de Vice. La velocidad que alcanzo le hizo marearse pero no se quejaría, ella también quería saber, de hecho una parte de ella sentía que Fate iba muy lento. _

_Dentro de una habitación ricamente amueblada se encontraba una pelimorada, su frente y rostro estaban cubiertos de sudor y apretaba las sabanas con las manos hechas puños, les miro con profunda pena y algo en su mirada disparo su corazón. Apretando la mano de Fate entre las suyas para encontrar fuerza avanzaron. En la habitación solo se encontraba Arisa, la sanadora y mejor amiga de Susuka, y Nove, la concejera principal._

_Susuka les miro un momento y apenas parecía recordarles, después de unos angustiantes segundos pronuncio – Se acercan, los oscuros se acercan, tomaran a los niños y beberán su sangre, violaran a las mujeres y desollaran a todo aquel que se interponga en su camino, el hechicero dobla el tiempo a su antojo, sus sabuesos nos perseguirán en cada dimensión y universo conocido, destrozara las reencarnaciones y destruirá los corazones. ¡Deben sacarle de aquí! ¡Sáquenla de aquí! no permitan que obtenga a otro guía, ¡los guías!... protejan a los guías. ¡Por favor! ¡Nos matara a todos, no puede permitir que se sepa lo que quiere, primero las videntes, luego los guías! ¡Duele! ¡Deténganlo!- Susuka comenzó a gritar fuera de sí, Arisa corrió a su lado y le ayudo a beber un poco de agua…_

_-ha estado delirando todo el día no creo que deban prestarle atención, la fiebre no se le quita sin importar lo que le dé.- en la voz de la sanadora se reflejaba el mismo cansancio e impotencia que en el rostro de Vice. _

_-nada de lo que dice tiene sentido ¿Qué diablos es un guía?-comentó Nove. La concejera tenía ojeras y parecía muy cansada, 'como todos supongo'._

_Intento relajarse y creer lo que las dos decían pero la absoluta inmovilidad de Fate le preocupaba. Parecía que la rubia ni siquiera estaba respirando… _

_-Fate ¿Qué ocurre?- sentía la boca seca y el pánico no disminuía._

_- Un guía es un compañero con la habilidad de viajar entre dimensiones y llevar a otros consigo. Solo puede haber 3 a la vez. Son raros y generalmente se mantienen apartados unos de otros. Pero jamás he escuchado de alguien que no fuera un compañero o un guardián que pudiera viajar libremente entre las dimensiones o doblar el tiempo._

_- Hay demasiados mundos para que puedas asegurar eso- apunto Nove, aparentemente olvidando que creía que Susuka deliraba. _

_- No en esta cuestión, es una habilidad muy extraña, cada vez que un compañero desarrolla este poder su guardián está obligado a informar a todas las sombras. Deben informar de donde se encuentran y casi siempre se mantienen en movimiento. En una batalla son el refuerzo definitivo, son protegidos hasta que puedan proteger, si el mundo en el que nacieron es peligroso deben permanecer en otro. Hay demasiadas reglas en la cuestión que les rodea, no pueden por ejemplo dar prioridad a sentimientos personales. Que sean hijos o hermanos d persona no tiene importancia si vienen de otra dimensión. Su deber es proteger a la mayor cantidad de gente…_

La voz de Fate fue desvaneciéndose en las brumas del sueño mientras Nanoha se despertaba.

Durante toda la mañana la pelirroja tuvo la sensación de que pasaba muchas cosas por alto, y tampoco podía evitar la incertidumbre que rodeaba a su relación con Fate, se habían besado pero no habían tenido tiempo de hablar al respecto. Intentando distraerse se dedicó a observar a la pequeña rubia que iba platicando con Hayate mientras caminaban hacia el jeep y soltaba cada tanto grititos sorprendidos, _¿de qué estarán hablando? _Vio a Carim mirarles con idéntica curiosidad e intercambiando una mirada con ella se acercó disimuladamente para escuchar.

-… fue entonces cuando destrocé por completo al perdido y le reclame que no se metiera con mi novia, el muy tonto se disculpó sollozando pidiendo que no le lastimara, pero Pum (Vivio grito de nuevo mirando con ojos brillantes a la castaña que hacia aspavientos con las manos) le azote nuevamente para que entendiera que nadie se mete con la fabulosa Hayate. Carim por supuesto me agradeció esa noche poniéndose un conjunto de conejita que…

-¡Hayate!-

Dos gritos femeninos le cortaron haciendo que parara en seco y después corriera para evitar a una furiosa (y muy roja) Carim que le perseguía. La castaña huyo hacia Fate que les miraba con resignación, conociendo como conocía a Hayate no le sorprendía el espectáculo, si tuviera que admitirlo diría que le agradaba ver que la castaña estaba superando la actitud que había tenido las pasadas semanas.

-Nanoha-san- la voz de Vivio le hizo mirarle, como siempre cada vez que Vivio pronunciaba su nombre lo hacía de forma vacilante como si no fuera lo que quisiera decir y ella misma sentía una extraña punzada como si no fuera lo que quisiera oír.

-¿si, Vivio?-

-¿Por qué Carim-san se vistió de conejita, a Hayate-san le gustan los conejos?

Decir que el ambiente se congelo sería una subestimación, Nanoha le sonrío dulcemente a la pequeña y contesto –Le gustaban Vivio, le gustaban.

Luego se giró hacia su _muy _preciada amiga que le observaba pálida y oculta detrás de una Carim aun molesta. Avanzo hasta la castaña, le tomo suavemente del brazo y le llevo hacia la espesura. – Carim sálvame! No me dejes con esta loca!-la castaña forcejeaba intentando soltar su brazo y huir a la siguiente galaxia.

-¿loca? Hayate-chan no seas cruel yo solo quiero mostrarte por qué no debes jugar con conejos…

-Noooooooooooooo!- Hayate clavo los talones en el suelo buscando retrasar lo inevitable.

* * *

Varias horas después se detuvieron en la carretera y se apresuraron a buscar un refugio para guardarse de la lluvia que les había sorprendido en el camino, aprovechando el desvió para almorzar tranquilamente.

Hayate se sobaba el brazo lanzándole miradas de reproche a una pelirroja que hacia un magnífico trabajo ignorándole.

-Dime Vivio, ¿ustedes no son de esta dimensión verdad?- la curiosidad le gano a su precaución de siempre.

Noto que la pequeña rubia se sobresaltó y tardo un minuto antes de que contestara, tanto que la pelirroja estuvo a punto de disculparse.

-No, no somos de aquí.- al parecer conforme con su respuesta la niña siguió comiendo.

-¿de dónde vienen?- esta vez la pregunta provenía de Hayate

- De muy lejos, pero hemos estado en 15 planetas aparte de este, aunque no solemos quedarnos mucho tiempo.- y fue Einhart quien contesto.

-Vaya!- exclamo Hayate, mientras Carim y Fate intercambiaron una mirada extraña.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Nanoha, no le gustaba que le ocultaran cosas.

- ¿Quiénes son sus escoltas?- pregunto Carim ignorándole.

Einhart se tensó y cuando contesto su voz sonaba a la defensiva-No tenemos escoltas, no las hemos necesitado.

_Deben ser protegidas hasta que puedan proteger _recordó de repente y miro a la joven rubia, que miraba el fuego y comía tranquilamente.

-¿Por qué han estado en tantos planetas?- pregunto Nanoha para evitar una discusión.

-Buscamos a al…- Vivio se interrumpió así misma mirando con pánico hacia ellas.

- Algún lugar para quedarnos, un lugar jeje- termino Einhart aunque también parecía nerviosa.

-¿Qué le paso al lugar de donde vienen? son muy jóvenes para estar sin escoltas- la voz de Fate tenía cierta exasperación y les miraba a ambas- puedo prometer que las protegeremos para…

-No!- El grito de Vivio les sobresalto a todas. La pequeña se había levantado, tirando su comida en el proceso, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y les miraba con el terror en sus facciones- No… no lo permitiré -susurro, luego mirándoles con dolor corrió hacia al bosque mientras lloraba. Por un momento la pelirroja habría jurado que la escucho pronunciar _no de nuevo_

Einhart se puso en pie y siguió a su compañera disculpándose con Fate, aunque no les miraba a los ojos.

Las demás se miraron sin entender que había ocurrido, Hayate decidió que sería mejor que acabaran de comer mientras esperaban que volvieran. Y Nanoha acepto aunque una parte de ella quería consolar a la niña.

Cuando volvieron Vivio tenía los ojos rojos y se disculpó con todas por su comportamiento pero no dio mayor explicación. Resignándose continuaron su camino un poco apretadas pero aun cómodas, Zafira iba con la cabeza afuera del jeep y Vivio le acariciaba detrás de las orejas y mantenía un brazo alrededor del enorme animal, al parecer el lobo tenía una nueva amiga, avanzaron bastante esa noche, Carim calculo que llegarían en un par de semanas al primer punto de encuentro, allí recibirían nueva información y estarían lo suficientemente seguras para informar de la presencia de un guía en el planeta. La pelirroja sufrió un leve ataque de pánico al enterarse de eso, ¿Vivio tendría que viajar y ponerse en peligro?, pero fue Einhart la que le explico que como eran jóvenes aun no tenían la capacidad de transportar a mucha gente, por el momento solo podían llevar a una persona aparte de ellas; cuando mencionaron esto ambas le miraron con cierta impotencia, el tipo de mirada que uno tenía cuando sabía que no era suficiente.

Esa misma noche, luego de encontrar otro lugar para dormir, Einhart se ofreció a realizar la guardia y Fate informo que le acompañaría de forma casual. _Demasiado casual. _Quizá no era la única que estaba recuperando sus recuerdos.

_Observar alterada a Fate era doloroso, su mirada, su expresión incluso sus movimientos normalmente elegantes se veían afectados. Se pasaba continuamente la mano por el rostro y la ira en su mirada era incluso atemorizante. _

_Necesitaba desesperadamente encontrar algo que decirle, distraerla pero su voz se negaba a alcanzar sus labios. Rindiéndose avanzo hasta detenerse en el camino de la rubia, la mirada que le dirigió estaba tan cargada de ira que sintió un escalofrió pero era la angustia que le acompañaba lo que la hizo llorar._

_Cubrió su rostro con las manos, aunque no antes de ver el sobresalto en el rostro de la guardiana._

_Los brazos que le rodearon casi de inmediato le hicieron llorar con más fuerza, permanecieron abrazadas en silencio varios minutos, fue ella la que finalmente les separo ligeramente y le dirigió una temblorosa sonrisa. _

_Abrió la boca para preguntarle qué harían cuando escucharon el ruido que provenía de la habitación de Susuka. _

_Ambas corrieron rápidamente hacia allá con Fate enfrente, cuando entraron encontraron a Vice peleando contra dos perdidos cuyo objetivo parecía ser la pelimorada inconsciente, el castaño se defendía lo mejor que podía procurando no usar mucha energía y evitar utilizar cualquier cosa que pudiera alcanzar a Susuka, Arisa se encontraba junto a su cama con una daga en la mano y el odio en sus ojos le hizo sobresaltarse aunque la mirada de Arisa estaba puesta en el castaño y los perdidos. La bruma en la habitación le hizo comprender porque no les habían sentido antes, parecía un hechizo de ocultación, Fate se giró a mirarla -¡Deshaz el hechizo! ¡Y envía un llamado a Nove, no debe estar lejos!- le ordeno. Luego dirigiéndole una última mirada fue a ayudar a un debilitado Vice._

_Apurándose a cumplir la orden empezó a invocar su propia magia, desentrañando el hechizo y eliminando las salvaguardas una a una, la magia había sido su especialidad desde pequeña, pero el tiempo iba en su contra, un par de minutos después finalmente logro eliminar la bruma que les rodeaba e invocando energía envió un mensaje mental a Nove, confiando en que enviaría refuerzos._

_Fate había eliminado a uno de los perdidos y el otro al verse acorralado intento escapar pero el castaño furioso le incinero con fuego negro, su habilidad favorita._

_En el silencio que siguió la voz de Susuka les sobresalto a todos- Primero la vidente luego la guía.-_

_Girándose hacia Fate le suplico_

_-Ve por ella, por favor Fate, por nosotras, sácala de aquí…- la mirada de horror en su rostro quedaría grabada para siempre en su corazón, sabía que estaba hiriéndola profundamente. Obligándola a ir contra todo lo que la rubia defendía y creía. Obligándola a elegir_

_-Pero tu…_

_- Yo estaré bien, los refuerzos de Nove deben llegar pronto y Vice está aquí.- afirmo mirando al castaño que recibía un pequeño frasco con liquido violeta de Arisa. El castaño asintió y Arisa le sonrió mirando después con preocupación hacia Susuka.- yo solo te retrasaría. _

_Fate le miro un momento antes de asentir, antes de irse se inclinó y le beso suavemente en los labios, durante los siguientes minutos se preguntaría porque el beso le supo a despedida._

_Le sonrió a Arisa cuando le trajo un vial con el mismo líquido que a Vice y sonrío al beberlo, sabía a madreselva. –Descansa necesitas recuperar tus fuerzas…_

_Cuando miro hacia la cama de Susuka le sorprendió encontrarla completamente despierta y lucida, la vio abrir la boca pero no alcanzo a escuchar lo que decía, algo sobre no tragar._

_La oscuridad le rodeaba y el violento dolor que sintió en un costado le hizo jadear, un dolor fantasma que no era la primera vez que sentía, 'Fate!' pensó desesperada 'Fate está herida'_

_-vaya parece que al fin has despertado- _

_La voz masculina le hizo abrir los ojos, frente a ella se encontraba un hombre con una bata blanca, sus ojos dorados le hicieron contener el aliento, eran tan fríos que parecían inhumanos. Llevaba en la mano un guante con unas enormes garras de las que manaba una energía oscura. _

_-Me han dicho- continuo- que fuiste tú quien elimino mi hechizo de ocultación, quiero decir que sabía que pasaría- parecía hablar más consigo mismo que con ella- pero gracias a ti, fue mucho antes de lo que planeaba y tuve que apresurar mis planes, pero no te preocupes nada que no pueda arreglar._

'_una lástima' pensó desapasionadamente_

_El hechicero, si se fiaba del aura que emanaba de él, acerco su mano a su rostro y al intentar mover la mano para apartarle se dio cuenta por primera vez que estaba atada de manos y pies, sus brazos estaban atados juntos mientras pendía de una cuerda en medio de la habitación, al mirar abajo se encontró con un círculo mágico de retención. Incluso si no estuviera amarrada no podría huir pero al atarla se había asegurado de que no intentara utilizar magia para liberarse._

_La diversión en su mirada le enfermaba y cuando su mano le rozo sintió unas horribles nauseas, procuro no vomitarle encima aunque una parte de ella le aseguro que encontraría satisfacción en ello. _

_-Mi señor. La guía ha escapado con su guardiana._

_La voz femenina era un tanto robótica, plana, sin emociones._

_El hechicero se giró._

_-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿No enviaste a tus preciosos 10? ¿Los mejores?- El sarcasmo en su voz era enfermizo._

_-Eran solo dos niñas y 6 inútiles escoltas, eran suficientes. Estaban por capturarles cuando la guardiana de esta bruja llego, se dirige hacia aquí mientras hablamos ¿Qué es lo que hará?_

_Su tono de voz tan falto de emociones le impidió por un segundo entender lo que decía, su bebé estaba a salvo y Fate venia por ella, debió sonreír o demostrar de algún modo su entusiasmo porque el hechicero le golpeo en la cara._

_-Una lástima que vaya a llegar muy tarde, como tú solo ha retrasado lo inevitable. _

_Luego muy tranquilamente levanto la mano donde tenía el guante con las garras y sonriendo las enterró profundamente en su vientre, el dolor recorrió su cuerpo de manera brutal y grito con fuerza, el hechicero se inclinó y mientras la desgarraba por dentro susurro- me hubiera gustado conocerte mejor._

_Les vio irse sin poder evitarlo, no podía dejar de gritar, cada respiro era una agonía, moverse aumentaba el dolor._

_Cuando la rubia entro en la habitación, completamente cubierta de sangre y con la armadura destrozada intento evitarlo pero era incapaz de parar._

_Fate le bajo y sostuvo en sus brazos lo que pareció una eternidad, susurrando una y otra vez cuanto lo sentía, las lágrimas bañaban su rostro y su voz era ronca y baja._

_Intento hablar, hacerle comprender que la culpable era ella pero no se arrepentía si Vivio había escapado, pero al abrir la boca solo escupió sangre, sangre y gritos 'qué manera de irse' pensó. _

_-Te sacare de aquí- Fate iba a levantarse con ella en sus brazos pero basto que la mirara a los ojos para saber que era consciente de su estado. _

_Miro a Fate, y acaricio su rostro, o al menos esa era su intención pero su mano se negó a moverse más de unos centímetros. Fate, como siempre sabía lo que quería y gentilmente sujeto su mano contra su rostro. _

_Pronto dejo de doler y pudo detener sus gritos, sabia sin embargo que no era una buena señal. El aura de Fate se oscurecía por momentos y sabía que no soportaría perderle de ese modo, no para entregársela a la oscuridad, no su Fate, haciendo un esfuerzo susurro- espérame, volveré a ti Fate, por favor. _

_Las últimas palabras salieron con sangre y sonriendo pensó 'y la próxima vez mereceré estar a tu lado'_

_El aura tan hermosa y pura de la rubia sería la última imagen que tendría. 'Nunca has podido negarme nada eh Fate'_

* * *

Sin comentarios, aunque deben saber que no es buena idea escribir cuando no has estado durmiendo bien. Mis disculpas por las faltas de ortografía, intente leer el correcto uso de las comas, puntos y demás pero eran 135 páginas y me dio mucho sueño.

Bieeeennn juro que intente componerlo XD

Pasando a otro asunto, como siempre agradezco los reviews y me disculpo por la tardanza.

**Gaby: **pensé en atacarles durante el viaje, pero creo que las pobres merecen un descanso y hubiera sido demasiado predecible, como veras fueron más de 5,000, me tomo casi 5 h hacerlo así que espero no quedara tan mal, y espero que no llueva jaja No estoy hecha para escribir tanto, luego me da flojera revisar toda la ortografía.

**aine-san:** Gracias por el comentario, ¿así de largo esta bien? XD

**Sachiko: **no puedo creer que me puedas hacer reír incluso cuando estoy de mal humor, sin duda tienes un don. Espero que la espera no haya sido demasiado larga, a mí se me hizo eterna la semana. Por tu culpa tuve que volver a ver KNM y siento discrepar pero NO ES SUFICIENTE para ser una serie yuri, metieron demasiado al principito del tenis. Uf :D nos vemos

**Tsunade e irli26: **se me hace raro usar sus apodos pero bueno ya saben que las aprecio, y me encantan sus comentarios. Nos vemos cuando nos veamos. Y por cierto anímense a escribir las leería con muchaaaas ganas

Lo que me recuerda claro que van aparecer Signum y Shamal, solo que no puedo sacarlas de mi manga, en el siguiente capítulo aparecerán otros personajes, solo que tendremos que esperar a que Nanoha y Fate las conozcan.

Me he dado cuenta que reviso más la inbox que los comentarios jeje casi parece que escribo para ciertas personas en especifico ; )


	10. Chapter 08

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores__**. UA**_

_**Antes de que avancen me gustaría explicarles un poco lo que mi retorcida idea de los universos es: habrá muchas dimensiones pero solo 3 parejas tendrán esa complicada vida: Vivio, Caro y la tercera aun no lo he decidido. Pero habrá una habilidad parecida, el que podrá viajar en el tiempo e intervenir. Como decir que puedo estar en mi nacimiento y 10 siglos después. Pero solo podrá moverse en el mismo mundo. Así que ambas situaciones pasan para esta persona... No quiero meterme con las complicadas teorías del viaje en el tiempo, pero es necesario y no sera demasiado importante así que no se preocupen por entender completamente **_

**Capítulo 7**

**Fate P.O.V**

Fate observo a Nanoha dormir abrazada a Vivio, llevaban un par de días juntas y ya parecían inseparables, mirarles le llenaba de amor pero también de incertidumbre, _¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que el universo se alineaba, mezclando el pasado con el futuro?_

Regreso su mirada a la joven guardiana junto a ella, Einhart no había contestado ninguna de sus preguntas y tenía la corazonada que seguía sus propias ordenes, lo que era desconcertante, actuaba exactamente como ella lo haría de encontrarse en su situación.

Resignándose intento ordenar los recuerdos que recuperaba a gran velocidad desde que se encontraron… solo eran fragmentos pero poco a poco las piezas encajaban en su lugar, cuando tuviera suficientes piezas obligaría a Einhart a unirlas.

_-quiero pedirte algo, Fate. Quiero que completemos nuestra familia, deseo…_

La frase grabada a fuego en su alma era el catalizador, estaba segura de ello. Cerrando los ojos dejo que su vida anterior pasara en su cabeza como una película.

_Observo a su Nanoha dormir, la petición no solo no le había sorprendido sino que llevaba años temiendo el momento, parecía tan tranquila, tan feliz, sin la incertidumbre y angustia que mostraba en los días anteriores, después de todo ya tenía la respuesta que quería._

_Incapaz de hacer nada por evitarlo y temiendo despertarle por su propia incertidumbre decidió dar un paseo. Antes de alejarse la miro fijamente durante un segundo, la pelirroja sonrío en sueños y pronuncio su nombre como un mantra. _

_Suspirando se puso de pie inclinándose solo para depositar un suave beso en sus labios.-Te amo- susurro en la oscuridad._

_Camino varios minutos pero sin alejarse lo suficiente por si necesitaba volver, no solía separarse de Nanoha más que unos minutos, y mantenía un control sobre su ubicación._

_Se habían quedado a dormir en el castillo como varios de los otros invitados, avanzo hasta detenerse junto a uno de los jardines que rodeaban el castillo, las flores y arboles llenaban todo el lugar con el olor de la naturaleza, ese lugar le traía muchos recuerdos, era el mismo lugar donde la pelirroja jugaba de pequeña, como hija de un consejero había gozado de muchos privilegios, Nanoha adoraba leer y paso gran parte de su juventud bajo el mismo árbol en el que se apoyaba ahora, leyendo libros de magia y repitiendo los hechizos en voz baja, modificándolos como quisiera para consternación de sus maestros, que esperaban sufriera un accidente, pero el talento de la pelirroja iba más allá de lo que ellos alguna vez comprenderían._

_Saber que algo pasaría no lo hacía menos incierto, solo aumentaba la presión que sentiría al tener que afrontarlo, sintió la presencia de otra persona acercándose y recostándose contra el árbol espero con paciencia._

_-Pareces preocupada Fate-san-_

_- Fuiste tú, ¿no es así? ¿Le dijiste que era el momento? – La dureza en su voz le sorprendió y avergonzó– lo siento, sé que no es culpa tuya, solo…- callo no sabía que podría decir para excusar su comportamiento. _

_-Estas asustada, está bien, lo entiendo, pero es necesario que ocurra, lo he visto…-la suave voz se interrumpió y la peli morada miro hacia las flores que les rodeaban._

_-¿Qué es lo que viste? Adoptar un bebé no es complicado, solo que…_

_-¿adoptar?- La sorprendida voz de Susuka corto sus palabras y había duda en su mirada -¿Por qué crees que Nanoha quiere adoptar? ¿Es lo que te ha dicho?_

_-¿no es eso lo que quiere? ¿De qué otro modo…- dejo que su voz se apagase entendiendo de repente que todo el asunto era aún más serio de lo que pensó en un principio.- ¿mío? ¿Quiere un bebé mío?- el horror se mostró en sus palabras pero no pudo evitarlo. _

_- ¿Por qué otra razón esperaría tanto tiempo para pedírtelo?-Apunto Susuka, suspirando ante su silencio- Se lo que ustedes los guardianes piensan sobre ello, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte, saldrá bien, las posibilidades…_

_-¡posibilidades!- exclamo perdiendo el control- ¡No importan las malditas posibilidades! ¡¿Sabes cuántos hijos de un guardián llegan al primer año?! ¡¿Cuántos siquiera llegan a nacer?! ¡Si quieres hacer el experimento porque no experimentas contigo misma! –_

_Fate se arrepintió ni bien termino de hablar, las lágrimas en los ojos de Susuka le hicieron sentir miserable y antes de poder disculparse un violento empujón le hizo golpear el árbol más cercano, partiéndolo y haciéndole perder el aliento, se giró para observar a Vice, el castaño le miraba furioso y temblando de rabia._

_-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- parecía incapaz de hablar, apretaba los dientes, Susuka le tomo del brazo intentando contenerle pero el castaño se apartó furioso de ella- ¡Tu! ¡De todas las personas…- _

_Furiosa se puso de pie, podía entender su ira, pero su propia cabeza se encontraba revuelta y se negaba a detenerse- ¡No es asunto tuyo! ¡No eres tu quien podría perderlo todo por un maldito capricho!_

_-¿Capricho?- el dolor en esa voz le hizo girarse y observar incrédula a la pelirroja, que le observaba con los labios temblando y los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

_`¿Cómo se había acercado, sin que pudiera sentir su presencia?'_

_Girándose la pelirroja salió corriendo y por un momento Fate no pudo seguirla._

_-ve tras ella, jamás te perdonaras si le pasa algo y ¿Fate?- Susuka le hablo con suavidad, quizá era la única que comprendía su miedo. Se giró a mirarla, la peli morada le observaba con tranquilidad- Saldrá bien, te lo juro. _

_Asintiendo siguió a Nanoha, la encontró cerca de allí, la pelirroja se encontraba en un claro y estaba encogida en el suelo abrazando sus propias rodillas._

_Su pecho dolió ante la vista, su corazón se encogió y sintió sus ojos arder. Los sollozos destrozaban su alma y su cuerpo se tambaleo ante el sonido, avanzo de manera inestable con las rodillas tan débiles y el cuerpo pesado, llego a su lado y se dejó caer de rodillas rodeándola con su cuerpo, acunando a su corazón. _

_Nanoha no intento apartarle, girándose lloro en sus brazos._

_Sostenerla tan cerca de su corazón y sentir la distancia que sus propias palabras habían causado era la peor sensación que había experimentado hasta el momento. _

_-Nanoha, perdóname, por favor, yo no quise…_

_-¡que te escuchara! ¡Porque es obvio lo que piensas sobre mi capricho…- su voz se quebró en la última palabra y se esforzaba por no llorar, verla así con la mandíbula apretada para disimular el temblor de sus labios, sus ojos húmedos y brillantes le hizo bajar la cabeza ¿Qué era más importante que su felicidad? _

_-Está bien Nanoha, lo haremos a tu modo pero yo… - la pelirroja le interrumpió negando con la cabeza_

_-No Fate, dime porque no quieres, necesito entenderte, no me basta con que hagas lo que quiero, no en este asunto, por favor dime la verdad, para mí es muy importante…_

_Arrodilladas juntas, mirándose a los ojos, el mundo pareció detenerse y esperar pacientemente una respuesta._

_-No quiero perderte o ponerte en peligro- Fate callo bajo el peso de la mirada de incredulidad de la pelirroja, suspirando pronuncio con suavidad- sabes que te amo…-sonrío al ver el suave sonrojo en sus mejillas- pero soy un guardián Nanoha, no es simplemente amor, sin importar que tan fuerte sea el amor es solo una maravillosa consecuencia de que me aceptaras, lo que soy me hace priorizar tu seguridad ante todo, solo una orden directa tuya puede hacerme ir contra ese principio elemental. En caso de peligro me veré dividida entre prioridades encontradas, tu felicidad y tu seguridad, mi corazón estará dividido en dos, mi alma misma se romperá si tengo que tomar esa decisión._

_Nanoha se abrazo aun más fuerte a su cuerpo y permaneció varios minutos en silencio, finalmente después de lo que pareció una eternidad hablo con suavidad._

_-Fate por favor perdóname tu a mí, te amo y entiendo lo que dices, se que tienes razón pero no es un capricho, yo sé que es peligroso y quizá no lo logre pero y si hubiera una posibilidad- Fate se encogió ante la palabra- incluso una entre un millón yo la necesito, Vice-kun me ha dicho que solo sería así si nuestro bebé no tuviera un guardián propio, pero ella será muy fuerte puedo sentirlo, he soñado con ella, he escuchado su risa y la tuya…_

_Con cada palabra que salía de sus labios Nanoha se fue apartando y aumentando la intensidad y anhelo en su voz, casi parecía que la pequeña presencia de su aun ni siquiera nacido bebé estuviera con ellas haciéndoles compañía. Los hermosos ojos azules llenos de orgullo y amor, creando su propia magia en el corazón de Fate, que empezó a amar al bebé simplemente por la felicidad que causaba en la pelirroja._

_Fate le tomo la mano derecha con suavidad y la coloco sobre su corazón, adorando la calidez que transmitía, la pelirroja detuvo su monologo para observarle con esperanza, sonriendo le acaricio la mejilla y la brillante sonrisa que recibió a cambio valió la pena._

**En un futuro cercano…**

En una celda oscura, una rubia colgaba de una cruz, sus brazos estaban atados al madero con alambre de púas estirados a toda su capacidad, sin importar cuánto tirara no podía romper las cadenas que cubrían su cuerpo, lo único que conseguía a cambio de sus esfuerzos era dolor y aumentar su sentimiento de impotencia, ambas piernas colgaban inútiles pues le habían roto los huesos que le sostenían, un gimoteo proveniente del otro lado del cuarto le hizo tirar con mayor fuerza, sintió el alambre hundirse profundamente en su carne, destrozando tendones y músculos pero el mayor dolor se lo producía la incertidumbre que cada nuevo sollozo en la oscuridad despertaba dentro de sí.

_¿Por qué? ¿Cómo pudo terminar así? _

Una risa masculina hizo que todo su cuerpo ardiera revitalizado por la ira que corría por sus venas… el dolor opacado por una emoción más poderosa.

_Bastardo! ¿Dónde estás maldito?!_

-vamos pequeña, no te pongas así, me he tomado la molestia de venir a visitarte…

_¡Pagaras por esto! _

-Casi puedo leer tu mente… puedo ver tu odio… puedo saborearlo… pronto te romperás y me suplicaras que vuelva a ti- El hechicero le acaricio el rostro, su mano húmeda dejo un rastro rojo en su mejilla, apretando la mandíbula la rubia acepto su toque con la esperanza de que ignorara el gimoteo cercano-pero vamos ¿es todo lo que se te ocurre? deberías sentirte agradecida de que te permita ser parte de algo tan maravilloso como lo que planeo lograr…

Enferma de escucharle la rubia reunió parte de la energía que tenia para lanzarle hacia atrás, pero se encontraba tan débil que el hechicero se limito a retroceder un paso, su helada mirada se clavo en la suya durante lo que dura un latido, luego echando el cuello atrás río a carcajadas.

-Eso pequeña! Pelea! No te rindas! De otro modo serias tan aburrida como tus compañeros… te confesare algo…- bajando la voz se acerco hasta que pudo sentir su aliento en la oreja, acabo susurrando tan cerca que todo su cuerpo se estremeció de asco y odio- Tu eres mi favorita… tus ojos tienen el color de la sangre, tan-se detuvo y pareció meditar sus siguientes palabras- apropiados e inspiradores, pero estoy cansado ¿sabes?

El hechicero levanto la mano donde llevaba las garras y las paso por sus piernas, aspirando el olor de la sangre fresca que goteaba de las nuevas heridas. Incapaz de evitarlo la rubia se limito a mirarle con desdén y condescendencia, el dolor jamás le doblegaría… debió verlo en sus ojos porque alejando su mano el hechicero le miro en silencio.

Tan rota como se encontraba pero sabía que en su mirada no había más que la tranquila aceptación del destino, podía poseer su cuerpo, pero su alma se encontraba segura, jamás la rompería. _Jamás la encontraras… _

Dirigiéndole una última mirada, se giro hacia la fuente del gimoteo anterior, la rubia tenso su cuerpo al máximo

_Solo es una niña, no te atrevas a tocarla!_

El hechicero se detuvo, río entre dientes mirándola y avanzando lentamente tomo una de las antorchas de la pared y avanzo iluminando el rincón más apartado de la celda, donde una pequeña aguardaba encogida sobre sí misma, con las pequeñas manos amarradas juntas, sus piernas encadenadas a un bloque de titanio y la ropa destrozada parecía todo excepto la heredera que era en realidad.

Todo dentro de ella gritaba ante la injusticia, como la niña pequeña que era debería estar protegida, como la heredera que era debía ser mimada y obedecida… lo más doloroso, lo que más le hería era permanecer tan cerca y no poder ayudarle. Durante cada visita, procuraba distraer al hechicero, que se fijara solamente en ella y dejara a la pequeña en paz pero ahora yacía incapaz de hacer nada, después de su ultimo arrebato el hechicero había cocido sus labios, ningún sonido salía de ellos, los sentía en carne viva y por más esfuerzos que hacia los gritos de su alma no traspasaban la barrera de sus labios.

_Basta! Por favor! No le hagas daño! _

Podía sentir las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, cuando la primera lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla y cuerpo sintió el escozor de la sal en sus heridas pero no pudo detenerse… el hechicero no le dirigió ni una sola mirada más, perdido en sus enfermizos pensamientos. Nunca le había hecho daño antes a la pequeña pero tenía el horrible pensamiento de que eso estaba por cambiar.

-tengo…- susurro deleitándose en cada palabra, acercándose a la pequeña que finalmente levanto el rostro, el vacio en su mirada reflejaba la soledad de su alma, un rostro joven de una pequeña que había visto demasiado, tan pequeña y vulnerable, todo su cuerpo se rebelaba ante la cobardía de ese despreciable ser.- dos mitades, pero no puedo unirlas… ¿Qué hare?

Simulando estar pensativo con los ojos dorados reflejando su deleite, permaneció unos instantes en silencio -¡Ya se!-aplaudió sobresaltándole por lo incongruente que el sonido parecía en su prisión- ...si no puedo romper al guardián, tal vez rompa al compañero…- musito acercando las mortíferas garras al inocente rostro.

_No!_

Usando el resto de sus fuerzas tiro con todo lo que era, el sonido de algo rompiéndose le alentó y levemente esperanzada tiro con más fuerza, los brazos le ardieron, su piel se despedazo en decenas de lugares, sus músculos de brazos y piernas gritaron pero un ruido le distrajo, ignorando el horrendo sonido casi inhumano siguió tirando hasta que sus brazos cedieron a la presión, no fue sino hasta que se encontró en el suelo que se percato de que la mayor parte de sus brazos y piernas no le acompañaban, miro con leve horror a lo que quedaba de su cuerpo y fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de que el sonido era su propio grito que salía por sus labios sangrantes.

Su cuerpo llevado más allá del límite, se desplomo exhausto, e impotente la rubia levanto la vista para encontrarse con la mirada pensativa del hechicero.

-impresionante…-comento mirándole tranquilamente- se que eres una de las más poderosas guardianas, pero esto rebasa mis expectativas-inclinándose la tomo del cuello y la levanto acercando sus rostros hasta que pudo distinguir hasta la última tonalidad dorada de sus desalmados ojos, para él, ella no era más que un conejillo de indias.

-Ríndete… acepta unirte a mí en mi lucha, conviértete en uno de mis soldados, dame tu fuerza…

Había una inquietante mirada en su rostro, fanatismo incluso, parecía que estaba llegando al tema que quería tratar, normalmente solo venia y la torturaba preguntándole lo mismo una y otra vez ¿Qué es el corazón? Una y otra, y otra vez…

-Púdrete…- intento gritar demostrando su desprecio pero su voz salió en un espeluznantemente débil sonido.

El rostro del hechicero se descompuso, su mirada cargándose de violencia e ira, furioso la aventó con fuerza de vuelta al límite del círculo de contención. Apretó sus labios despedazados para no darle la satisfacción de gritar.

-No te entiendo! Fuiste abandonada ¿lo entiendes?, tu preciosa compañera huyo, no vendrá por ti- el desprecio en su voz era algo nuevo, normalmente solo parecía sentir fría indiferencia y diversión- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¡Eh! ¡¿Un siglo? ¿Dos?! ¿Aún crees que vendrá?...

Su propia risa les desconcertó a ambos pero no se detuvo- ¿Venir? – Repitió incrédula- ¿Por qué vendría por mí? Permanecer apartada de ti es lo que hará, jamás la encontraras, y si viene será solo si está segura de ganar… no la tendrás, te lo juro… no me uniré a ti… antes elijo la no existencia, elijo el sufrimiento eterno, ¿Por qué me convertiría en un perdido? ¿Eres estúpido? A diferencia de los novatos que te empeñas en reclutar yo se que la libertad que ofreces es una mentira… ¿Por qué me sometería a ti?

El hechicero le miro un par de segundos y comento- ¿en qué se diferencia servirme a servir a un compañero?

La pregunta le desconcertó por un segundo, pero reponiéndose se escucho a si misma responder- No servimos a los compañeros, los protegemos, el amor…

Las burlonas risas masculinas le interrumpieron y el hechicero aprovecho la pausa para continuar con su ofensivo monologo.

- todos los guardianes nacen con un potencial ilimitado, inmortalidad, poder, maravillosos dones que se desperdician sirviendo a las lamentables razas que pueblan el universo, están atados por reglas ridículas, meros sirvientes atados a un supuesto amor, ¿pero que si el amor solo fuera una ilusión con las que les mantienen a ustedes atados a sus correas? ¿Y si pudieran servirse solo a sí mismos? Utilizando sus dones solo en su propio beneficio… nunca más tendrán que doblegarse a caprichos o limitarse al actuar, ninguna preocupación fuera de obtener el mayor placer posible, ¿Qué son unas pocas ordenes mías comparados con poseer un corazón propio?

-¿Pretendes que crea que tu intención es liberarnos?- la incredulidad en su voz era imposible de ocultar.

Pero el hechicero le miro con impaciencia y se agacho al borde del círculo para continuar

- Por supuesto que no, mi meta es tomar ese poder para mi… gracias a mi magia he vivido muchos años pero no soy inmortal, puedo doblar el tiempo y viajar entre dimensiones pero solo después de muchas preparaciones y sacrificios, durante años he experimentado con ustedes, intentando encontrar eso que llaman corazón, no se encuentra en vuestros cuerpos, he destazado a cientos de guardianes buscándolo, tampoco está dentro de los compañeros- los horrores que sus palabras evocaban hizo que la rubia cerrara los ojos sintiendo pesar por todas las almas que habían caído en manos de semejante psicópata. Este ajeno a su dolor continuo- he experimentado con su vinculo, pero no importa que tan largo sea el sufrimiento los guardianes no mueren, luego de que uno de los compañeros se mordió la lengua y se desangro fui muy cuidadoso con los compañeros, es una lata tener que capturarles de nuevo, y la forma en que son prácticamente arrastrados a esa nada que llaman prisión es un poco escalofriante hasta para mí, ¿Cómo puedes cumplir fielmente las ordenes sabiendo que incluso si no es por un error tuyo serás castigado de esa manera? ¿no te parece injusto que los así llamados compañeros tengan la libertad de elegir si quieren o no aceptarles o simplemente usarles, y sin embargo ser castigados con igual dureza que si hubieran sido aceptados…? ¿No es injusto que se les obligue a permanecer junto a un compañero con pareja y ser siempre los protectores de tan egoísta persona, observando su felicidad sin participar de ella?

Con eso dicho el hechicero le hizo una pregunta antes de irse- ¿No es injusto no tener elección?

Cerrando los ojos pensó en el innombrable Tabu de todo guardián, repitiéndolo una vez más para sí misma

_¿No es injusto no tener elección?_

Saludos… sigo vivaaaa!

_Ya en serio una disculpa por la tardanza pero… cualquier cosa que diga serán escusas así que solo diré que tenía dos razones para la tardanza, pese a tener el capítulo listo desde el lunes…_

_La numero 1.- que Vivio fuera hija biológica de Nanoha y Fate, una vez que lo escribí fue imposible modificarlo, incluso escribí una historia corta sobre la pobre huérfana Vivio que sería rescatada pero me fue imposible ponerlo después de decidir que sería su hija en todos los sentidos. ¿Cómo es posible que dos mujeres tengan un hijo? Magia ¬¬ es mi mundo señoras y puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana con el muajajaja (intento patético de risa malvada)_

_La numero 2.- esto es la mitad de lo que planeaba avanzar, pero para no tardar aún más decidí subirlo. _

_Pasemos a algo más divertido…_

_**Fandy-chan: **__Hey creí que me habías abandonado, jeje bueno después de tu sugerencia me fue imposible ver a Vice con alguien más, además estuviste desde el principio así que… espero que te quedes hasta el final, una disculpa enorme por la tardanza pero de verdad que me pasa de todo. Trabajo, la horrenda y dolorosa visita de cada mes ¬¬ y gripe así que estoy arrastrándome fuera jeje pero tienes razón creo que intentare subir seguido aunque sean cortos. Y sé que te preocupaba arruinarte la sorpresa pero me esforzare porque no pase… Solo espera…_

_**Mai hime- **__mmm te veré en la casa… y si llegas hasta aquí en menos de 1 quincena a partir de hoy te perdonare la mitad de tu deuda jajajaja _

_**Irli26: **__Sabes que creo? Que animarse a escribir es una decisión personal, pero prometo que cuando te decidas leeré lo que tengas que decir (escribir). Y de una novata escritora a otra, la calidad es mucho más importante que la cantidad. Nos leemos en el Inbox, el sentimiento detrás de las palabras es más importante que como estén redactadas. _

_**Gaby: **__Misterio y acción? Arriba dice romance y amistad, tal vez deba cambiar el género o poner más Nanofate ¬¬ ni te preocupes por lo que tengo en la mente porque es un lugar oscuro y retorcido XD no creo que los capítulos estén más largos, pero espero hacerlos más seguido. Solo era para probarme que podía jejeje_

_**Sachiko: **__lo de quien era el tipo fue sarcasmo cierto? En toda la serie ¿Quién usa bata, tiene ojos dorados y usa un horrendo guante con garras? XD pensé que sería obvio solo que como Nanoha no sabía el nombre no quise ponerlo. Creo que Fate va a sufrir un poquito más pero se lo compensaré en algún momento. Si vi a Chikane pero no tiene suficiente tiempo en pantalla, aunque no lo volví a ver completo solo mis partes favoritas… y las tristes… siempre lloro en la escena del beso snif snif ya sé que hare hasta que no sepa cómo hacer un lemon decente, tengo que hacer investigación jaja_

_**Tsunade-obachan: **__santo cielo! ¿Qué es eso enorme que crece con cada segundo que pasa? Destruirá el mundo! Ah ya… Es mi ego… :-) me dejas en las nubes, sin duda basta tenerte cerca para sentirse bien… Nos leemos, espero que continúes muchos capítulos más a mi lado… _

_**NekoHatsuneTakamachi: **__gracias, Vivio será muy importante en la historia, aunque creo que traume un poco a la pobre, jeje ME ENCANTA VIVIO es tannnnn dulceeee XD_

_**Aria T: **__de verdad te parece original? En realidad creo que he leído demasiado y es una mezcla super rara de todas las cosas retorcidas que tengo en la cabeza pero Gracias… y por cierto Bienvenida tengo entendido que eres una autora, ya he leído tu historia pero mis disculpas por no haber tenido tiempo de escribirte un review :-( _

_**Guest: **__si llegas hasta aquí antes del 18 la respuesta es sí y si no pues no. Es todo lo que tengo que decir_

**_NanoFateFan: _**_Rezar? oh que lindas son con esta novata escritora XD Espero que te guste el capitulo, me esforzare por no aburrirles. Espero escribir mas seguido aunque probablemente sean mas cortas jeje _


	11. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores__**. UA**_

**Capítulo 8**

**Fate P.O.V**

Se encontraba perdida en sus recuerdos, intentando unir los fragmentos, lo que tenía era menos de lo que había esperado… tan incompleto… y ese dolor que había sentido por un momento, esa urgencia… _¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Porque a veces incluso con Nanoha cerca sentía que le faltaba algo…?_

-Fate-san- Einhart le miraba preocupada. Por su mirada parecía que no era la primera vez que le llamada y no contestaba, los ojos de la guardiana estaban clavados en su brazo izquierdo y no fue sino hasta que se dio cuenta y siguió su mirada que se percató de que le acunaba contra su pecho y estaba rodeándolo de su propia energía que lanzaba chisporroteos… _¿Qué…?_

-lo siento, no he escuchado lo que decías…

-¿se siente bien? Esta algo pálida…- Einhart lucia levemente inquieta ante su silencio y quizá también tuviera que ver el que no dejara de acunar su brazo.

-…-abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada _¿Por qué su respuesta instantánea era 'me necesita'? ¿Quién?_

-Es hora de irnos- ambas se giraron a mirar a Carim que se les había acercado y les miraba a ambas con curiosidad, su mirada paso por el brazo izquierdo de Fate, y le observo con sorpresa-¿te pasa algo?

-No, estoy bien- Fate les dio la espalda y observo a Nanoha ayudar a Vivio a recoger sus cosas, agachadas juntas y murmurando, se preguntó que nuevas travesuras se le ocurrirían a la pequeña. Vio a la pelirroja reír pero el peso en su corazón le impidió sonreír o disfrutar del sonido. Luego la pequeña rubia le dijo algo señalando el medallón en el pecho de la pelirroja que se ruborizo y volteo a mirarle, sonriendo Fate levanto su propio medallón, para observar a la pequeña aplaudir, ahora que lo pensaba el medallón estaba un poco caliente. Le observo con cuidado, eran dos lunas colocadas espalda contra espalda, cada una con un grabado diferente, _proteger y amar, _el mantra de los guardianes. Ambas lunas estaban rodeadas de filigranas de distinto color, la izquierda tenía un carmesí parecido a sus propios ojos pero más claros, la luna derecha cubierta por el color de los zafiros… había llevado los medallones todo el tiempo. Habían sido creados especialmente para ellas. Mirando a los ojos de la pelirroja recordó cuando se lo había entregado.

**Flash Back**

Fate miraba a la luna atentamente, calculando que para mañana a esa hora ya deberían estar en el punto de encuentro, ya podía sentir un cosquilleo por la cantidad de guardianes que permanecían cerca, no se habían cruzado con ninguno, al menos todos estaban siendo cuidadosos.

-¿Fate-chan?-

Giro para mirar a la pelirroja, parecía nerviosa y un poco expectante, sonrío para tranquilizarla y le tendió la mano. Nanoha tomo su mano con entusiasmo y le dirigió una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Cómo esta Vivio?-pregunto pasados unos segundos, al ver que la pelirroja permanecía en silencio.

-Se ha quedado dormida, esta exhausta… pero no es eso, yo solo…Fate-chan ¿podemos hablar?- parecía realmente nerviosa y hablaba un poco rápido.

Su pregunta le desconcertó un segundo, le miro arqueando una ceja en interrogación. La pelirroja vocalizo 'a solas' sin pronunciar palabra y Fate asintió para seguirla.

Sin soltarse de las manos caminaron unos minutos en silencio, se detuvieron cerca de un pequeño arroyo donde habían recogido agua para el camino.

La pelirroja le sorprendió al girarse de golpe para abrazarle, pero con cuidado le rodeo con los brazos.

Disfruto de la sensación de estar a solas y tenerla en brazos, con todas viajando juntas y la pequeña cerca era difícil conseguir un poco de privacidad.

Nanoha se separó ligeramente y levanto la mirada hacia ella, _podría ahogarme en sus ojos y no me importaría_… pensó aunque se sintió un poco ridícula por sus pensamientos. La intensidad en los ojos azules le hizo preguntarse qué era lo que la pelirroja buscaba, lo que fuera debió encontrarlo porque sonriendo se puso de puntillas para unir sus labios en un dulce beso. Aumentando la fuerza del abrazo, la sostuvo fuerte contra su cuerpo, preocupada de repente por lo que fuera que les esperara, el pensamiento le hizo profundizar el beso. El suave sobresalto de la joven en sus brazos le hizo avergonzarse un poco, separándose intento disculparse pero Nanoha apretó el agarre de sus brazos en su cuello y susurrando –Te amo- volvió a besarle.

Perdida en un mar de sensaciones, en un instante robado al tiempo, quizá incluso gritando un desafío al destino, se juró que jamás volverían a alejarle de su lado.

Se separaron sonriendo como niñas después de una travesura, los ojos azules brillaban con picardía, la pelirroja le miro un par de segundos antes de ruborizarse levemente y se abrazó nuevamente a ella escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. Pensando que quizá no habría otra oportunidad, decidió que estaba tan harta de ocultarse, como si poner en palabras lo que su corazón gritaba le haría vulnerable de algún modo.

-Nanoha…- espero a que le mirara para sonreírle y dándose valor así misma continuo- Sé qué crees que cuando te miro lo que veo es el pasado, a lo que compartimos- al ver que iba a interrumpirle coloco un dedo en sus labios, permitiéndose consolarse con la suavidad y calidez-Sé qué crees que sigo amando a la persona que fuiste, y no voy a mentirte, le amo y siempre le amare.- los hermosos ojos azules le miraron con tristeza, pero sin darse tiempo para arrepentirse o perder el valor finalizo- pero esa persona siempre has sido tú, no puedes verte como yo lo hago, eres la misma que siempre has sido, siempre te he pertenecido, tu recuerdo, tu voz, toda tu esencia está aquí-señalo justo sobre el corazón de la joven.-Cada vez que te veo, no veo el pasado, veo mi futuro… mi futuro a tu lado. Jamás te dejare, permíteme estar a tu lado, incluso cuando no lo merezca, incluso cuando todo este mal, en todo momento, pasado y futuro pero sobre todas las cosas permíteme ser tu presente.

Con una mano separo los medallones que llevaba, acariciando la suave mejilla le limpio las lágrimas que caían suavemente y sonriente le paso la cadena por el cuello.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Sonriendo ante el recuerdo les hizo un gesto a todas para reanudar la marcha.

Las 6 con la pequeña rubia sobre Zafira avanzaron con tranquilidad y partieron… sin ataques ni contratiempos, la rubia sabía que debía estar agradecida pero esa sensación no desaparecía…

_Se está debilitando…_ pensó por ninguna razón en particular, al menos de forma consiente.

* * *

**En un futuro cercano…**

Brevemente la rubia se preguntó si el dolor seria la nueva constante de su vida… después de casi 2 siglos debería estar acostumbrada, pero el hechicero siempre le sorprendía… al menos no solía ser repetitivo, de otro modo aparte de doloroso también seria aburrido…

'_¿No es injusto no tener elección?' _

Apretando los dientes se odio a si misma por caer en una trampa tan obvia pero por un momento se había atrevido a cuestionar las razones de su existencia… permaneciendo en ese lugar ¿Qué bien hacia?

Si se rindiera, ¿el dolor se iría?

_Maldita sea!_

_¿Una ilusión? ¿Podría ser el amor una ilusión? ¿Podría ser toda su vida una mentira?_

El recuerdo de una risa y unos brazos cálidos a su alrededor le hicieron suspirar, y fortaleciéndose a sí misma se dijo que no importaba, ilusión o no, era lo suficientemente real para no caer, si el recuerdo de una sonrisa podía fortalecerle de ese modo… _¿fortalecer?_

Dirigió una mirada recelosa sobre su brazo izquierdo, solo para verle entero y completamente curado…

_¿Qué…?_

-Él miente… - el susurro provino de las sombras del rincón

-¿Qué?- la rubia sentía una extraña sensación en su cuerpo, calidez pero de un tipo diferente al de un compañero, conocía esa sensación _¿pero cómo era posible?_

-Ella te busca, desde hace un tiempo puedo verle, te está buscando…

Por un instante permitió un aleteo de esperanza, si ella estaba cerca había una oportunidad… pero con un sobresalto se dio cuenta de que no tenía sentido que la pequeña supiera sobre ella, jamás la había mencionado por miedo a que el hechicero se enterara… siguiendo otro contexto la princesa solo podía referirse a…

-No- susurro con el horror cubriendo sus palabras, _imposible, por favor no… _ni siquiera en sus pensamientos pronunciaba sus nombres, no sería ella la causa por la que serían capturadas…

-sí, ella viene y…

_Espera…_

-Espera, ¿Cómo lo sabes?- porque no había nada en esa habitación, miro a la pequeña que parecía tener unos 10 años, edad suficiente para que sus dones se rebelaran… _¿Sentidos realzados?_ Quizá podía escuchar todo lo que pasaba en el horrendo lugar en el que se encontraban… las torturas en otras celdas y los gritos constantes, el horror que eso podía causar en una mente tan joven le hizo odiar incluso más al hechicero, la voz suave e infantil le salvo de sus propios pensamientos…

-Puedo verle, la otra noche cuando tenías fiebre pronunciaste su nombre, la vi en un sueño… - la princesa parecía esforzarse por recordar y por un momento pareció una pequeña normal esforzándose por contestar correctamente una pregunta a un maestro, incluso mientras se reprochaba la imprudencia _si el hechicero hubiera estado cerca…_ sintió sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa por la imagen, _quizá aún hay esperanza_- cuando la encontré lloraba, tenía un medallón como el tuyo y lo apretaba contra su pecho …creo que ella también me vio porque me pregunto ¿Quién era? Y ¿Por qué lloraba? Pareció muy triste cuando me miro e intento darme comida pero no podía tocar nada, luego sonriendo intento abrazarme pero tampoco podía tocarla a ella…

Eso era tan típico de su compañera que le hizo sonreír y resignarse a la idea de su testarudez, cerrando los ojos contemplo las posibilidades… si venia sola solo se pondría en peligro, luego pensando en su brazo se preguntó cómo se había curado.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y miro el círculo mágico de retención y ocultación, nadie podría encontrarla mientras estuviera dentro, ni siquiera su compañera… pero cuando cayó al suelo había salido unos segundos del círculo, por unos instantes había sido libre, el suelo estaba sucio y pegajoso, había un pequeño objeto tirado… y… _el medallón…_ pensó regresando su mirada al objeto.

Tan pequeño e insignificante, habían sido creados en el planeta Gris por petición suya, era no solo para protección sino también una especie de contenedor mágico… _por supuesto... _iba a sonreír cuando otro pensamiento cruzo su mente _puede encontrar a quien sea con solo saber el nombre. _Si el hechicero se enteraba nadie estaría a salvo. Mirando a la pequeña decidió que sin importar lo que pasara la princesa debía salir de ahí… _¿Cómo?_

-Princesa…- llamo suavemente a la pequeña, cuando esta la miro continuo- acércate, ten mucho cuidado.

El sonido de las cadenas moviéndose por el suelo le hizo saber que la pequeña le había obedecido, sus ojos le ardían y el dolor le impedía concentrarse lo suficiente para enfocarle, pero haciendo un esfuerzo se arrastró usando solo su brazo izquierdo para mover todo su cuerpo. El tirón de las heridas al abrirse le hizo jadear, pero continuo pese a todo. Acercándose todo lo que pudo al final del circulo espero… segundos después pudo ver finalmente a la niña. Tan delgada pero debía confiar en que sería lo suficientemente fuerte.

-Coloca el medallón contra la cerradura, lo más cerca del círculo que puedas.

Hizo lo que le pedía, la rubia se concentró únicamente en el medallón, confiando en los vínculos que protegía y todo en lo que creía. Podría usar el medallón para romper su círculo de contención pero en su estado solo sería un estorbo, sin energía y tan cansada como estaba solo sería una carga. Murmurando una plegaria sintió las sienes arder, era casi imposible concentrarse y al parecer no podía activar el medallón.

_Maldita sea_

Mirando la tristeza en el rostro infantil sintió decepción de sí misma. Pero luego recordó que estaba con una compañera, aunque no fuera la suya, así que confiando en ella instruyo-Cierra los ojos, piensa en liberarte, solo en eso, la cerradura cediendo, nada te ata, eres libre… puedes correr y jugar, nunca más van a atarte. Nada puede detenerte, libertad, solo eso.-continúo repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez, la pequeña apretaba el medallón y tenía los ojos cerrados, susurraba con ella y sudaba levemente.

_Clic_

El sonido le hizo cerrar los ojos temiendo que fuera solo una ilusión, el gritito de alivio le hizo abrirlos de nuevo, vio la primera sonrisa real en el pequeño rostro y sintió un aleteo en el corazón. _Paso 1 listo_

Vio a la pequeña acercar el medallón al círculo y supo que pretendía. Pero negó con la cabeza y sonrió ante la duda y el miedo en la mirada-No te preocupes por mí. Toma el medallón y acércalo a tu pecho. Tienes una oportunidad, debes aprovecharla, no sé cuánto poder le quede, pero no sería suficiente para que ambas vayamos. Piensa en el otro medallón, el más cercano a ti. Piensa en la persona que viste en sueños, concéntrate en su imagen, visualízalo con fuerza. Cada detalle que tengas, cada pequeña información que poseas úsala. Su voz, el color de los ojos, todo. Cuando la encuentres dile que están aquí. Que no está sola. No importa cuántos recuerdos tenga…-sintiendo un profundo dolor en el pecho pronuncio el nombre de su otra mitad- _Fate _está en este planeta, que la encuentre…


	12. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores__**. UA**_

_**Capítulo 9**_

Árboles y más árboles era todo lo que se veía por cualquier lado que mirara, era ya de noche cuando llegaron al punto de encuentro, pero no se parecía a nada de lo que Nanoha había esperado.

-Estas son las coordenadas que nos dieron…-Carim parecía estupefacta por el paisaje, al parecer no era la única que esperaba algo diferente.

-Aquí no hay nada- La voz de Hayate estaba cargada de cansancio

-Esperaremos en este lugar, las coordenadas incluían una hora, puede que sea la razón de que no haya nada-Fate les miro a cada una con serenidad.

-Por supuesto- asintió con rapidez ante la sonrisa burlona de Hayate que murmuro –Se ve quien manda…

Ruborizándose miro hacia Fate, pero la rubia estaba sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo y se veía un poco extraña.

Preocupada intento acercarse pero la rubia ya se había girado para dar instrucciones para establecer un perímetro y vigilar.

Recostándose en el suelo, intento conciliar el sueño pero al parecer esa noche no podría dormir, observo a la pequeña rubia dormir tranquilamente, su rostro se veía mucho más joven cuando estaba tan relajada.

Se aferraba a su ropa y sonreía en sueños, la noche anterior después de muchas suplicas y miradas de cachorrillo Fate había cantado una nana para ambas, pero incluso entonces había parecido distraída, distante, se sujetaba la cabeza como si le doliera _o estuviera recordando._

Se preguntó cuánto recordaba Fate, ¿sabía que habían tenido un hijo/a?

Silenciosamente y con mucho cuidado se soltó del agarre de Vivio para buscar a Fate, en el camino se cruzó con Carim que sonriendo le señalo la dirección donde se encontraba Fate sin que tuviera que preguntarle.

Camino unos metros en el interior del bosque pero por más que miro por todos lados no era capaz de encontrar a la rubia.

-¿Qué haces?- la voz de la rubia a su espalda le hizo pegar un grito y girarse tan rápido que perdió el equilibrio y hubiera caído de no ser por la rubia que le sostuvo mientras reía.

-No fue divertido!- exclamo ruborizada y fastidiada.

Aun riendo la rubia le sonrió y tirando de ella hacia su cuerpo le beso con ternura-Perdóname…-murmuro separándose solo unos milímetros.

-Tramposa- exclamo mientras sonriendo rodeaba el cuello de la rubia con ambos brazos para besarle nuevamente, los labios que se movían contra los suyos eran hambrientos y los brazos que le rodeaban se cerraron de forma posesiva en su cintura. De algún modo había terminado con la espalda contra un árbol, sintiendo a la rubia completamente pegada a ella, el aroma de Fate le rodeaba como un halo. Por lo que le pareció horas o quizás segundos continuaron besándose, podía sentir las manos de la rubia acariciándole, manteniéndole cerca y sabía que sus propias manos estaban enterradas en el sedoso cabello rubio.

Se separaron jadeando y durante unos segundos todo pareció sencillamente perfecto.

Acariciando el hermoso rostro le obsequio una sonrisa a su guardiana.

Caminaron tomadas de la mano varios minutos en silencio, no se alejaron demasiado. Se detuvieron junto a un roble enorme y frondoso, la rubia se recostó contra el tronco y suspirando la pelirroja se acomodó a su lado, apoyándose casi por completo en la rubia. Abrió la boca varias veces con la intención de preguntarle a la rubia que le pasaba pero al final no se atrevió.

Rodeada de calidez y serenidad se quedó dormida, escuchando el suave tarareo de la rubia.

Despertó de regreso junto a Vivio, Fate se encontraba cerca hablando en voz baja con Carim y Einhart, todas parecían tranquilas y expectantes.

Quizá fue su mirada pero tenía la sensación de que la impaciencia rodeaba a su guardiana, parecía estar esperando algo y tenía la sensación de que no era sobre el punto de reunión.

Levantándose camino hacia las guardianas, Carim le miro y fue a despertar a Hayate.

-¿ya es hora?-

-Falta media hora- la que respondió fue Einhart que parecía muy tranquila y disculpándose fue a despertar a Vivio. Mirando alrededor la pelirroja encontró que todo estaba recogido con excepción de donde dormían.

-Buenos días.-Fate le despertó de su ensoñación.

-Buenos días Fate-chan.-murmuro avanzando hasta detenerse frente a ella, esperando… riendo suavemente la rubia se inclinó para depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

Tomando todas sus cosas esperaron un rato en silencio, las guardianas permanecían en un semicírculo a su alrededor con Vivio en el centro aunque la pequeña se había quejado sobre ello nadie la escucho.

Nanoha no sabía que esperaban pero cuando finalmente llegó la hora lo que ocurrió le sorprendió, hubo una especie de onda que recorrió su cuerpo entero, no era invasivo pero tampoco muy cómodo. El pequeño grito sobresaltado de Vivio le hizo intentar abrazarle pero se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que no podía moverse.

-Suficiente, no estamos aquí para hacer daño.-La voz de Carim estaba cargada de algo muy cercano a la indignación.

-Nuestras disculpas solo estamos siendo cuidadosos. Esperen un momento por favor, no se muevan ni intenten nada. –Era una voz femenina profunda y firme.

Un par de segundos después la sensación se desvaneció, por un extraño segundo Nanoha habría jurado que vio símbolos danzar frente a sus ojos y sus labios se habían entreabierto para pronunciar el contra hechizo, aunque no sabría decir de dónde provino la información, se sentía bien saber que pudo haberse liberado. Miro hacia Fate y le sorprendió la sonrisa que había en sus labios, una sonrisa que decía claramente que la rubia sabía lo que había estado pensando. Ruborizándose miro a otro lado incapaz de evitar sonreír.

Frente a ellas estaban dos mujeres, la más alta tenía el cabello rosado amarrado en una coleta, ojos azules y una mano en la espada, su actitud le hizo sonreír y preguntarse si todos los guardianes eran tan exagerados en la protección de sus compañeros. La otra mujer era rubia y tenía un rostro y mirada realmente amables, sus ojos les recorrían probablemente en busca de heridas a juzgar por el botiquín que cargaba, una espada y un botiquín de algún modo tenía un profundo sentido que una sanadora estuviera junto a una guerrera y le hizo preguntarse qué aspecto tenía cuando estaba a lado de Fate. La rubia dio un paso adelante _¿Cuántas rubias puede haber?_ Se preguntó mirando a su propio grupo, vio a Hayate acariciar su pelo y supo que pensaba algo parecido.

-Mi nombre es Shamal y ella es Signum mi guardiana, no dejen que su apariencia les asuste en realidad es un osito gruñón.-

-¡Shamal!- la pelirroja se sorprendió al ver el suave rubor en el rostro de la pelirosa. Hayate sonrió y avanzando rompió el circulo que habían formado.

-Un placer yo soy Hayate, ellas son Carim, Einhart y Vivio y finalmente Nanoha y Fate-se presentó y señalo a cada una conforme pronunciaba sus nombres.

Antes de que pudieran saludar las recién llegadas intercambiaron una mirada, Shamal asintió con la cabeza y Signum pregunto mirando a Fate- ¿te llamas Fate? ¿De las hermanas Testarossa?

_¿Hermanas? ¿Fate-chan tiene una hermana?_ Las palabras dispararon una imagen de una rubia jugando con Vivio, de una Fate junto a alguien que parecía su reflejo… sacudiendo la cabeza se libró de la imagen, no era el momento para distraerse algo le pasaba a Fate.

Fate les miro inexpresiva y suavemente pronuncio- ¿hermana?- su rostro se puso pálido y sujetando su cabeza cayó de rodillas. Asustada Nanoha llego junto a ella rápidamente y le sostuvo. La rubia apretaba sus ojos y mantenía la cabeza sujetada, Vivio intento acercarse pero Einhart le detuvo, el ruido hizo que Fate levantara el rostro, fijando sus ojos en los de la guardiana de la pequeña pronuncio -_ve con Alicia ella cuidara de ustedes…- _su voz estaba cargada de dolor cuando añadió-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué no estas con ella? ¡¿Dónde está?!

Las palabras tan cargadas de angustia hicieron que su pecho se apretara y sintió picazón en los ojos. _Fate-chan… _

Einhart le miro un segundo y cuando contesto su voz tomo la cadencia de una narración-Fuimos emboscadas cuando viajábamos para volver a casa con ustedes, acabábamos de descubrir que Vivio era una guía y sabíamos que debíamos volver de inmediato, eran 10 y fuimos rodeadas, los escoltas murieron rápidamente, no podía proteger a Vivio y pelear, aun no era tan fuerte. Vi cómo me la arrebataban de los brazos, elimine a dos pero simplemente no tenía la fuerza necesaria- la voz normalmente tranquila y suave se fue tiñendo de dolor e impotencia. _Jamás se ha perdonado por lo que considera un fallo._ Escucharle era doloroso, si bien tenía una idea de lo que oiría no quiso interrumpirle, sus palabras tenían el deje de súplica y su mirada se clavaba en ella y Fate de forma alternada. _Nos pide que la perdonemos.-_ cuando Fate-san llego estaba a punto de perderle, peleamos espalda con espalda, pero me pidió que abriera un portal y me marchara, que el planeta ya no era seguro. Abrí el portal pero estaban llegando más perdidos, eran demasiados pero usted protegió la entrada hasta que pudimos cruzar. Me pidió que fuera con Alicia-san. Prometí volver por ustedes, le hice prometerme que volvería a ese mismo lugar con Nanoha-san, los planes; sus órdenes, eran permanecer en este planeta con Alicia-san y Micah pero cuando llegamos el lugar había sido atacado, estaba en ruinas, encontramos a Micah y cuando me vio me pidió que fuera a buscarles, me suplico que volviera por usted, me dijo que Alicia-san había sido capturada. Cuando le explicamos lo que había sucedido nos acompañó de regreso al día siguiente como había prometido. Pero usted ya no estaba. Encontramos el cuerpo de Nanoha-san pero no había rastro de nada más. Creímos –en este punto Vivio sollozaba y la pelirroja se apresuró a tomarla en sus brazos, mientras a su vez era abrazada por Fate que estaba temblando. Podía sentir sus propias lagrimas caer _Dios _pensó cerrando los ojos_ –_creímos que se había vuelto un perdido, pero Micah nos pidió que tuviéramos esperanza, nos acompañó un tiempo pero el dolor de no encontrar a Alicia-san la estaba lastimando profundamente. Partió a buscarle y aunque nos ofrecimos a acompañarle dijo que no quería poner en riesgo a Vivio, nos pidió que esperáramos su regreso y me juro que ni usted ni Alicia-san serian jamás un perdido. Nos despedimos de ella en este mismo planeta. Ella dijo que Alicia-san estaba en este planeta que solo le habían cambiado de tiempo, continuaría buscando hasta encontrarle. Es lo último que supe de ellas. Nosotras hemos estado buscándoles desde entonces.

-Entonces…- la voz de Fate estaba ronca y sonaba un poco rota- ¿no sabes dónde está?

El silencio se extendió unos segundos cuando la guardiana asintió. Pero Shamal lo rompió diciendo con voz suave- Ella está aquí. Micah está en el campamento, llego ayer y ha estado preguntando por usted, viene acompañada de una niña pequeña como de la edad de Vivio creo que se llama Lutecia.

-Llévame con ella.- murmuro Fate, mientras los brazos a su alrededor se cerraban con fuerza.

Nanoha cerró los ojos con una mezcla de orgullo y miedo, sabía que buscarían a Alicia-san, no había otra opción. Y por la mirada de Fate sabía que los culpables pagarían un precio muy alto por lo que habían hecho. Tenía la sensación de que las cosas salían como el enemigo quería pero por una vez no le importaba las consecuencias. Nadie tocaba a su familia sin pagar el precio.

* * *

**En un futuro cercano.**

Alicia contemplo la oscuridad que le rodeaba, rezaba porque la pequeña hubiera llegado con Micah, sabía que era una estupidez pero quería creer que no volverían por ella, odiaba el hecho de permanecer atrapada en esas cuatro paredes, odiaba aún más el hecho de que su compañera y hermana se pondrían en peligro por su culpa.

Pero también sabía que su hermanita jamás se daría por vencida hasta encontrarle, solo esperaba que no se dirigieran a una trampa, de lo contrario existiría con el constante recordatorio de haberles puesto en peligro.

Recordó la sonrisa de su pequeña sobrina _¿Qué edad tendría? _Supuso que ya debía haber crecido, cuando la vio parecía un pequeño ratoncito rubio, había bromeado un montón con lo parecida que era a ellas y que por lo bonita que había salido Fate se había esforzado mucho haciéndola. Fate se había puesto muy roja mientras su cuñada reía junto a Micah. Recordaba también lo mucho que le había rogado a uno de los guías para que las llevara al nacimiento de la pequeña.

Sus risas le dolían y eran su única compañía, su preocupación más grande había sido lo que había ocurrido después de ser capturada. Porque estaba segura de que debió ser horrible si obligo a su hermana a esperar tanto tiempo antes de ir en su busca. La opción que se le había ocurrido era la muerte de Nanoha, entonces tenía sentido que Fate no estuviera, sus recuerdos debían ser polvo, nada más que meros fragmentos, quizá ni siquiera recordaba que tenía una hermana. El pensamiento hizo sangrar su corazón.

Habían pasado tantos siglos juntas, esperando su oportunidad de demostrar su poder… ella había sido la primera en conocer a su compañera, Micah le había enseñado el valor del amor y Alicia había compartido esas emociones con su hermanita, Fate había pasado mucho tiempo junto a ellas aun en forma de sombra.

No sabían que eran prácticamente gemelas hasta que Fate encontró a Nanoha y tomo forma sólida, la sorpresa en el rostro de Micah había valido la pena recordó con una sonrisa. Si bien ellas como guardianes se visitaron de forma regular, Micah y Nanoha solo se vieron una vez en el nacimiento de Vivio. Aunque ambas parecían conocerse de toda la vida, probablemente por lo mucho que las hermanas les contaban. Los medallones habían sido un regalo suyo cuando su hermanita encontró su corazón.

Cerrando los ojos suplico al destino que todo saliera bien.

* * *

Antes de nada una disculpa por el retraso de este capitulo, ha sido totalmente culpa mía, estaba haciendo mi berrinche.

Gracias por las que se molestan en comentar y por las maravillosas personas que se han ofrecido a ser mi escudo contra el mundo.

Con semejante apoyo ¿como podría rendirme? XD

Espero que con este capitulo se resuelvan algunas dudas, ya puedo ver el final, así que no se preocupen demasiado, pronto dejare de fastidiarles jeje

Me he dado cuenta de que en el capitulo anterior fue el archivo sin corregir el que subí...

Una enorme disculpa por ello. Así que ya ven realmente estaba distraída, incluso creí haber contestado sus reviews

En especial a Fandy-chan, NekoHatsuneTakamachi, sachikovirtual, AriaT y Tsunade-obachan.

Ayer una persona me pregunto porque no conteste su review y yo con cara de ¿? si lo hice, luego lo revise y casi me infarto jeje

En fin pasemos a los ultimos:

Aria.T: Espero que algunas de tus dudas se hayan aclarado, y si no bueno siempre puedo escribir un montón de extras... ¿decepcionada de que no fuera Nanoha? jeje

Gaby: si te ha gustado el beso, espero que perdones que diga que tuve que comer mucha azúcar para hacerlo. Siento lo de tu semana, pero ya vez siempre hay nuevas actualizaciones para cuando necesitamos un receso Xd no te disculpes por no comentar en cada capitulo, ya se que lees mi historia y con eso es suficiente. Y tranquila si bien este fanfic no se presta demasiado al Nanofate solo es el primero... es culpa de Fate me distrae con sus fantásticas habilidades ;-)

Tsunade-obachan: Gracias por todo, tu regalo esta casi listo, aunque creo que me meteré en un par de líos por tu culpa. Sobre todo gracias por llamar a mis tonterías leemos

Sachikovirtual: me gusta mantenerlas en suspenso... nah es broma pronto las dudas serán resueltas, no estamos tan lejos del final. Me alegra enormemente que la escena del medallon les gustara aunque sinceramente planeaba quitarla y desarrollarla mejor como un extra pero les hubiera confundido aun mas =P

Tengo la corazonada de que el extra que viene les va a gustar.


	13. Extra 02

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores__**. UA**_

**_Advertencia: Esto no es un capitulo (obvio¬¬) y contiene un intento de Lemon o lime (¿alguien sabe cuál es la diferencia?), si no te gusta no leas jeje_**

**_Porque siempre cumplo mis promesas (aja) este es un regalo para Tsunade-obachan espero que lo disfrutes._**

**_Extra 0.2_**

_Las luces brillantes danzaban frente a sus ojos, las mujeres iban vestidas de colores hermosos y lucían sonrisas resplandecientes, los hombres venían de traje y corbata, la música suave y romántica completaba una escena maravillosa…_

_ Las risas y pláticas de la gente relajaban su cuerpo pero era la mujer entre sus brazos la que calentaba su corazón…llevaban mucho tiempo abrazadas en la pista… _

_La timidez de su mirada le daba un brillo único a sus ojos azules…_

_-Fate- El sonido de su voz le despertó de su ensueño, mirándole le animo a continuar con una sonrisa._

_-¿podemos salir a tomar aire fresco?- la interrogación vino acompañada de un suave puchero._

_-¿estás cansada?-la pregunta estaba destinada únicamente a asegurar su presencia en sus brazos un poco más…_

_El asentimiento de la pelirroja le hizo resignarse a soltarle, suavemente se detuvo y tomándole de la mano le guio al balcón…_

_El castillo estaba asentado en lo alto de un acantilado, por lo que casi todos los balcones daban al mar…_

_Tranquilamente le rodeo con sus brazos, abrazándole por la espalda y recostando su barbilla en el hombro de la pelirroja contemplo las olas y la espuma, decidiendo que había sido buena idea salir después de todo._

_Sintió a la pelirroja acurrucarse contra su cuerpo y apoyar sus manos en las suyas como si quisiera evitar que le soltara, ambas guardaron silencio, rodeadas por el sonido del mar y la música que les llegaba apagada detrás de las puertas que les separaban del resto del mundo en la fiesta…_

_La tranquilidad que se respiraba era casi adorada por lo extraño del suceso, sin guerras, ni discusiones, ni desacuerdos, la paz en el planeta entero le daba la sensación de que eran personas normales sin ninguna absurda misión que pudiera costarles la vida…_

_Apretando el cuerpo en sus brazos, hundió el rostro en el suave cabello aspirando profundamente el aroma de su pelirroja…_

_-¿podemos volar?-la pregunta expresada en tono inocente le desconcertó por un segundo, recuperándose de la impresión contesto- ¿A dónde quieres ir?_

_Sonriendo la pelirroja se giro en sus brazos y señalo hacia las estrellas- lejos…-_

_Riendo la tomo en brazos y agradeció llevar el uniforme de gala en lugar de un vestido._

_Como un par de niños haciendo una travesura salieron a escondidas del castillo… Fate fue muy cuidadosa al inclinarse para tomarle en brazos, pero la pelirroja negó con la cabeza y se coloco frente a ella._

_Sonriendo ante sus juegos le tomo delicadamente por la cintura mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y con una sonrisa se elevo…_

_El viento en el rostro era una sensación increíble, la libertad y la emoción de saberte sin ataduras…._

_Volaron un rato sin mediar palabra… la maravillosa sensación de plenitud, felicidad y lo mejor de todo… la confianza que Nanoha depositaba en ella_

_Varias horas después volvieron al castillo entrando por el balcón hasta la habitación de la pelirroja._

_Con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos brillantes, a Fate le pareció que Nanoha lucia realmente bella._

_Las puertas que daban al balcón se habían quedado abiertas toda la tarde, el aroma de las flores y el mar impregnaba todo el lugar dándole a todo la sensación de perfección e irrealidad de un sueño._

_ Perdida en sus pensamientos no se percato de que la pelirroja le observaba con intensidad hasta que en un alarde de valentía la joven se acerco, deteniéndose a unos centímetros de su cuerpo…_

_La rubia bajo la vista para perderse en las profundidades de los ojos azules que le observaban desbordando sentimientos._

_Se encontró con que de repente parecía que su habilidad de comunicación había desaparecido. Trago saliva intentando en vano deshacerse de la inquietud que le recorría. –Fate…-un suave susurro que corto el silencio que les rodeaba, un suave susurro que le dejo rendida a los deseos de la mujer frente a ella._

_Nanoha llevo las manos detrás de su cuello tirando suavemente de ella; gracias a los tacones que llevaba la pelirroja solo fueron un par de centímetros, la suavidad de los labios que rozaron los suyos le hicieron pensar en la maravillosa sensación de libertad que el vuelo le había hecho sentir. _

_Sujetándole por la cintura le abrazo fuertemente pegándole a su cuerpo y profundizando el beso, su lengua acaricio sensualmente los labios de la pelirroja pidiendo un permiso que fue respondido de inmediato, la sensación de sus lenguas danzando juntas, acariciándose mutuamente fue más de lo que su autocontrol podía resistir. _

_Con suavidad pero con firmeza guio a Nanoha hasta el borde de la cama andando de espaldas y sin permitir que sus labios se separaran mas de unos centímetros, sintió el borde del colchón detrás de las rodillas y con cuidado se sentó permitiendo que la pelirroja se acomodara sobre ella, con los muslos de la pelirroja a cada lado suyo._

_Sus manos acariciaban la cintura de la pelirroja, masajeando suavemente todo el camino desde la rodilla hasta las caderas, una y otra vez con la lentitud propia de alguien que procura memorizar una sensación para la eternidad._

_Fate continuo besándole con anhelo y cierta desesperación, no parecía ser suficiente quería más, mucho más… sentía las manos de la pelirroja en su cabello, su cercanía, el aroma y la calidez que desprendía su cuerpo le tenían mareada, se separaron un segundo para respirar, la respiración de ambas era agitada, sus labios separados por apenas unos milímetros, los ojos azules le observaban con deseo y amor. _

_Fijo su mirada en ellos, procurando no perderse en sus profundidades y con la voz ronca le pregunto-¿Estás segura?_

_Ruborizada y agitada la mujer sobre ella asintió._

_Mordiéndose el labio inferior, suspiro antes de besarle de nuevo, esta vez más intensamente que antes, sus caricias se tornaron ansiosas, deslizo ambas manos hasta el borde del vestido enrollado en las caderas de la pelirroja y con un suave tirón desgarro la tela, sintió el sobresalto de Nanoha, la sintió separarse de ella pero contrario a lo que esperaba la pelirroja no parecía molesta aunque si un poco impaciente, con un movimiento se quito la tela de encima. _

_La visión de su cuerpo hizo que su corazón se debatiera entre dejar de latir o latir demasiado rápido. _

_Sus ojos se detuvieron a la altura de los suaves pechos más tiempo de lo que se consideraría educado. Sonriendo ante lo absurdo de sus pensamientos, la beso de nuevo por unos segundos antes de dirigirse a la sensible piel del cuello, lamiendo y masajeando toda la zona con sus labios y lengua, alternando suaves mordiscos de vez en cuando, el gemido que salió de los labios de la pelirroja le hizo abrazarle con fuerza y dirigir una de sus manos a los pechos, apretándolos con fuerza pero procurando no hacerle daño. La pelirroja había conseguido de algún modo quitarle parte de su uniforme, y le acariciaba los hombros, empujando su cabeza suavemente le guio hacia sus pechos, una petición que la rubia estaba más que feliz de complacer. _

_Deslizo sus labios por toda la extensión de sedosa piel que tenía a su disposición. Los gemidos de su pelirroja le guiaban en la maravillosa exploración que llevaba a cabo._

_Atrapo uno de los duros pezones entre los labios y acaricio el otro con su mano, la sensación era increíble, una mezcla de dulzura y dureza que le volvía loca._

_Había algo cautivador en los sonidos que escapaban de los dulces labios rosados._

_La sensación de calor aumentaba con cada caricia y sonido, su mano abandono el pecho dirigiéndose hacia abajo, acariciando la piel a su alcance._

_Cada centímetro que recorría le acercaba a lo que realmente anhelaba, podía sentir el calor que despedía, cuando finalmente rozo la zona con delicadeza la pelirroja arqueo la espalda y clavo las uñas en sus hombros y espalda. _

_Cerrando los ojos deslizo uno de sus dedos en su interior, las sensaciones le abrumaban, Nanoha gimió su nombre y con la voz entrecortada susurro una única palabra –mas- mordiéndose el labio abrió los ojos para descubrir la mirada zafiro clavada en su rostro. La respiración de ambas era más bien superficial, se acercaron para iniciar un nuevo beso, más intenso y fiero que los anteriores. Aumento un segundo dedo al mismo tiempo que sentía las manos de la pelirroja recorriéndole y sus caderas moviéndose sobre ella. Se movió más rápido en su interior, más y más rápido, jadeando y besándole como si pudiera morir en cualquier momento._

_Sus movimientos se volvieron erráticos, mientras con un grito Nanoha alcanzaba el primer orgasmo de la noche._

_Le beso con suavidad mientras se recuperaba, varios minutos después continuaban abrazadas, la pelirroja se separo de ella y empujándole por los hombros le hizo recostarse contra la cama sonriendo de manera juguetona –Mi turno- murmuro en el silencio roto únicamente por sus respiraciones agitadas…_

* * *

**_Escribir esto fue más complicado de lo que imagine al principio jeje_**

**_Mi primer lemon (lime o lo que sea) creo que voy a imprimirlo y colgarlo en la pared XD_**

**_Irli26: _**_Gracias por tus palabras y tu apoyo, solo tengo una pregunta para ti ¿sigues enojada conmigo? Espero que incluso si tu respuesta es si eso no te impida seguir acompañándome en esta historia._

**_Magquiavelico: _**_Te aprovechas demasiado de tu nombre, fue tan fácil saber quién eres tsk tsk XD te molestare con ello mucho tiempo jeje_

**_NekoHatsuneTakamachi: _**_Hey siempre se siente genial cuando otra autora te anima ;-) no se cuanta acción vaya a haber pero me esforzare. Leí que estabas bastante ocupada últimamente así que es un doble placer tenerte por aquí :-)_

**_Tsunade-obachan: _**_Diría que también me sorprendió que fuera Alicia pero sería mentira, la quise desde el principio en mi historia así que ya me estaba desesperando que no apareciera. Espero que te haya gustado el regalo =P_

**_Gaby: _**_mejor ni hablemos de la cantidad de azúcar que comí para este capítulo =P debo admitir que al principio considere lo de los celos pero lo dejare para otra historia, ya fui suficientemente cruel con pobre Fate. Sabes creo que siempre te terminas disculpando cuando me aconsejas algo, no lo hagas me encantan tus comentarios no te cortes, critícame lo que quieras XD _

_Contestando a tu posdata CLARO, por eso me gustan las opiniones porque me encantaría mejorar. Aunque no estoy diciendo que todas mis historias serán de Nanoha, así que no se con cuantas ganas leas las próximas jeje_

**_AriaT: _**_espero que disfrutes de este pequeño corte comercial hasta el nuevo capítulo, estoy casi segura de que seguiré escribiendo otros extras aunque ahora no se me ocurra sobre qué XD alguna idea? Al parecer lo de Alicia fue un buen giro, la verdad es que lo decía en el capitulo anterior (en el archivo corregido), así que no fue tan malo alargar el misterio :D_

**_Sachikovirtual: _**_pues no fue como hicieron a Vivio pero espero que por el momento calme tus expectativas XD debo admitir que hubo varias partes que quite porque no sabía si hacerlo dulce o intenso. ¿Hacer el amor o sexo? Fue una decisión un poco complicada… y si lo piensas aun queda su primera vez en esta reencarnación así que, ya veremos. _

_¿Correcciones? _


	14. Chapter 11

_Los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores__**. UA**_

**Nota:** una disculpa por el retraso pero he leído tantas teorías de viajes en el tiempo y ninguna terminaba de gustarme, así que lo resolví como siempre, haciéndo lo que se me antoje XD

**Capitulo 10**

**Planeta Tierra- 200 años antes de la reencarnación de Nanoha**

Micah permanecía de rodillas en el duro suelo, rodeada de las ruinas de lo que alguna vez llamo hogar, su alma entera se tambaleaba, su viaje no debió durar más que unas horas, pero Alicia le había convencido de quedarse unos días más en el interior del templo.

-_Alicia!_

Cerrando los ojos como un niño pequeño que cree que todo lo malo desaparecerá si no puede verlo, como si negar el hecho implicara que este desapareciera. Cuando abriera los ojos se encontraría con la maravillosa mirada carmesí de su guardiana, le abrazaría y entre sus brazos nada podría ir mal.

Sintió un sollozo subir por su cuerpo hasta sus labios, sus ojos ardían, sus labios temblaban pero no había porque, todo estaría bien…

-_Alicia!_

Apenas hace unos días había despertado en sus brazos, cálida y segura, tan intensamente feliz que había considerado la posibilidad de convencer a Ali de darle una prima a la pequeña Vivio. Si mantenía los ojos cerrados casi podía escuchar la risa de su rubia favorita. Había imaginado unos pequeños brazos alargándose hacia ella y una voz infantil llamándole mamá.

–_Alicia!_

Habían cumplido casi 250 años juntas, mas de 200 siendo pareja, el tiempo había transcurrido en paz y el destino les había sonreído. Sus habilidades eran inofensivas, tenía una memoria capaz de retener todo lo que viera, escuchara, leyera, sintiera o probara. Una habilidad de recolección de información increíble. Un talento que si bien le servía para ser consejera era más bien inútil en cualquier otro contexto…

_-Alicia!_

No habían hecho enojar a nadie, vivían en paz ¿verdad?

El templo quedaba a las afueras de la ciudad, a su alrededor había una escuela militar por un lado y el cuerpo de policía por el otro, rodeados de protección ¿Cómo era posible que no hubieran escuchado la batalla? El templo se encontraba prácticamente intacto, alguien había colocado una barrera a su alrededor que solo desapareció cuando salieron del templo para encontrarse en medio de la destrucción. La gente del lugar se alejaba unos de otros llamando a hijos, padres, hermanos y amigos que siguieran vivos entre los escombros. De la escuela y la policía solo quedaban las cenizas y el fuego que consumía todo con un clamor aterrador.

_-Alicia!_

Era consciente de la dureza bajo sus rodillas, de la calidez de sus propias lágrimas que quemaban su corazón. Del descenso en la temperatura, de los gritos y el llanto de las supervivientes ¿Para qué molestarse? ¿Por qué destrozar su garganta llamando a alguien que no estaba allí? ¿Quién era esa persona que gritaba de forma tan inhumana el nombre de su guardiana?

_-Alicia!_

¿Por qué su garganta ardía?

Si solo pudiera detener el tiempo o volver atrás… _Espera… _

Ella _podía_ moverse en el tiempo, solo debía volver e impedir que esto pasara.

Hacía apenas un mes había recibido esta habilidad, había venido al templo precisamente a investigar. ¿Era el haber recibido esta habilidad una señal de que podía cambiar lo sucedido?

Apretando los dientes se concentro en regresar al principio mientras las palabras que acababa de leer sobre esta habilidad se repetían como una especie de eco de fondo incluso podía ver las letras pasar frente a sus ojos, podía sentir y oler el pergamino viejo.

"_**Existen 2 teorías sobre lo que ocurre con los viajeros en el tiempo, una de ellas es aquella donde se asienta como un hecho que el cuerpo viaja con la mente, cuando se mueven en el tiempo los viajeros se pueden encontrar con la versión pasada de sí mismos. Se recomienda evitar estos encuentros por salud mental y para evitar crear demasiadas líneas de tiempo que puedan cruzarse entre ellas y crear un colapso.**_

_**En este caso el viajero puede realizar alguna acción siempre y cuando su intención no sea modificar la razón que le hizo viajar en el tiempo. Sobreentendiendo que si este hecho específico no ocurriera no tendría una razón para haber realizado el viaje en primer lugar. Estos viajeros están atados a respetar sus propias decisiones… no pueden modificar sus destinos.**_

_**Recomendación de la utilidad de esta habilidad: Modificar hechos aleatorios que no involucren al sujeto directamente.**_

_**Teoría #2: Viajeros astrales.- Se dice de los que solo transportan su alma, su esencia misma es lo que se mueve en el tiempo. Esta teoría sostiene que existen 2 formas de realizar un viaje astral cuando el destino es el pasado. **_

_**En la primera el viajero deja desprotegido su propio cuerpo mientras ocupa el cuerpo del tiempo que visitara. Básicamente es como despertar en tu propio cuerpo con recuerdos de un futuro que no ha ocurrido. Llegado el momento de realizar un cambio este es posible pero por defecto el viajero tendrá que presenciar cualquier consecuencia que este pueda ocasionar en su propia existencia. Si elige la nueva línea de tiempo que ha creado como la oficial el tiempo se reescribirá a sí mismo y su cuerpo real (que permanece en el presente/futuro del que proviene) morirá para poder anclarse a una nueva realidad. El cambio puede ocasionar fiebre o delirios que pueden o no matar al viajero. Se afirma entonces que tendrá que renunciar a la posibilidad de su propia existencia. Esta habilidad suele confundirse con la habilidad de los videntes, cabe señalar que un viajero corre un riesgo mucho más alto de no poder volver. Se considera a los viajeros como anormalidades al tener en cuenta su capacidad para modificar el futuro de un planeta completo por una decisión. **_

_**Nota: si por alguna razón su cuerpo real muere mientras se encuentra en el pasado sin tomar una decisión, el viajero se encontrara a si mismo atrapado, obligado a permanecer en su nueva línea de tiempo. **_

_**Recomendación: Mantener constante vigilancia en los sujetos con esta capacidad, el poder de destruir tu propia realidad para construir una más de acorde a sus caprichos los hacen peligrosos.**_

_**Recomendación de la utilización de esta habilidad: Utilizarla solo en casos de extrema emergencia.**_

_**En la segunda forma el sujeto viaja para recolectar información específica sin modificar ningún hecho, únicamente como observador. **_

_**En este caso es recomendable al viajar no permanecer en el lugar más tiempo del que se considere absolutamente necesario.**_

_**Recomendación: Sin definir**_

_**En caso de la necesidad de realizar el viaje acompañado, es preferible moverse con un propósito específico y únicamente realizar contacto con la menor cantidad de personas u organismos vivos posible. Las excepciones son otras anormalidades.**_

_**Las teorías para viajes al futuro son mucho más factibles por…"**_

Micah permaneció meditando sus acciones, sintió una mano en el hombro, volteo para encontrar a una mujer cubierta de hollín sonriéndole mientras las lágrimas dejaban surcos en sus mejillas.

Linith como ella era una de las concejeras y también una de las más grandes historiadoras de su mundo. Sus ojos le suplicaban que no cometiera una locura, la mujer castaña sabía de su nueva habilidad.

Cerrando los ojos recordó la cantidad de veces que había visto el orgullo en sus ojos, resignándose a decepcionarle. Negando suavemente con la cabeza se aparto de su contacto e intento ponerse de pie. Sus rodillas gritaron en agonía y jadeando sintió algo cálido escurrir por sus pies. Miro hacia abajo rápidamente para encontrarse con que un trozo de escombro estaba enterrado en su rodilla izquierda.

El dolor le despertó del sopor y vacio que había sentido al salir del templo para encontrar todo destrozado, se tambaleo levemente.

Apretando los dientes sujeto el pedazo de metal de algún tipo y bajo la mirada horrorizada de Linith tiro con fuerza, sintió los afilados bordes cortando su carne, su garganta ya adolorida dejo salir un alarido. Jadeando y sintiendo el sudor escurrir por su frente sujeto la mano que le ofrecían para volver a entrar al templo.

Su mente se encontraba revisando la información que poseía para decidir el mejor método a utilizar.

-No lo hagas Micah- la voz normalmente cálida de la mujer a su lado estaba cargada de dolor y miedo.

-No sé de que hablas- Odiaba mentir pero le habían arrebatado el alma y el corazón el mismo día.

-Por favor, se que ahora parece la única opción pero sigue viva, Alicia-san es muy fuer…

-Se que está viva-murmuro interrumpiéndole. La sorpresa en el rostro amable valió la pena, al menos por unos segundos.

-Entonces debes saber que les están buscando, les encontraremos ya lo veras.

-Lo sé, tranquila no hare ninguna tontería.- _odio mentir _desvió la mirada por miedo a que Linith pudiera ver la verdad en sus ojos.

Se despidió de Linith y cojeando se recostó contra las almohadas. Decidió que la mejor opción era el viaje astral. Prefería no dar explicaciones. Después de todas las historias macabras sobre posibles consecuencias del viaje en el tiempo era mejor evitar que la descubrieran.

Nuevamente cerró los ojos, vaciando su mente de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el lugar al que quería ir.

Gracias a su memoria le tomo unos segundos recrear el momento con absoluta precisión. Respirando profundamente se abandono a la sensación de flotar en el universo.

* * *

Despertó con la sensación de unos brazos rodeándole, la calidez tan familiar le hizo creer por un segundo que todo había sido una pesadilla, sin embargo podía sentir el hilo que le ataba a su propio tiempo. Tomo una decisión en lo que dura un latido de su corazón, no cortaría ese hilo hasta estar segura de que era la vida que quería.

Decidida abrió los ojos y sus pensamientos se congelaron por un segundo, su mente ocupada en memorizar el tono exacto de la mirada curiosa posada en ella.

Alicia le observaba con intensidad, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa pero había cierta inquietud en su mirada.

-¿Estás bien?-

El sonido de su voz hizo que sus ojos lagrimearan y pudo sentir su corazón acelerar sus latidos. Mordiéndose el labio inferior levanto la mano para atraer a su pareja en un beso ansioso.

Los recuerdos de lo perdido le abrumaron por un segundo, la suavidad de los labios que se movían al compas de los suyos le hizo sollozar.

-Micah ¿Qué ocurre?- la voz de Alicia sonaba un tanto confundida. Negando con la cabeza se abrazo a la rubia, con la seguridad de que no soportaría separarse de ella. Por varios minutos permanecieron simplemente abrazadas, compartiendo el calor y la paz que les rodeaba como un halo. De no saber lo que ocurriría volvería a caer en la trampa que el destino les había puesto.

-Hoy iras al templo ¿verdad?-

-No, me siento un poco cansada, creo que es mejor que me quede un rato a descansar.- _perdóname _mentirle a su guardiana se sintió casi como un dolor físico.

-Está bien pero ¿estás segura de que estas bien?- había cierta incredulidad en las palabras de Alicia, la culpa le hizo desviar la mirada mientras asentía. -¿quieres que me quede contigo?

Asintió con una sonrisa.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad, pasar el tiempo junto a su guardiana le hizo suspirar, pero en el fondo de su cabeza la sensación de que se estaba debilitando poco a poco continuaba.

Por precaución o tal vez miedo no se separo de Alicia en los 2 días siguientes. No podía dormir, la posibilidad de que al abrir los ojos la rubia no estuviera le hacía fingir mientras se sujeta a Alicia como a un bote salvavidas.

Era consciente de la preocupación de su guardiana pero elegía creer que no le preguntaría nada al menos de momento.

Ahora estaba fingiendo leer un libro mientras le esperaba, después de una pequeña discusión que perdió, la rubia había partido hacia el mundo Gris al parecer estaba planeando un viaje sorpresa para visitar a Fate-san. Micah suponía que eso también había ocurrido en su propio tiempo pero como había estado en el templo no se había enterado, Alicia le había dicho que le tenía una sorpresa cuando habían hablado por última vez.

Mañana seria el día, mañana todo se decidiría, sentía los parpados pesados, cerró los ojos un momento. Repaso paso a paso lo ocurrido ese día, desde la reunión en el templo de varios concejeros sobre la nueva directiva de incorporación de varios países hasta cuando finalmente salieron del templo.

Durante un instante se transporto nuevamente a ese lugar y la soledad amenazo con destrozar su cordura.

Respiro profundamente y dejo que su mente vagara en pensamientos superficiales y recuerdos pasados.

Despertó sobresaltada, un brazo le sacudía el hombro, levanto la mirada para encontrarse reflejada en las gafas que utilizaba la rubia. Arqueo una ceja y miro hacia afuera donde el sol estaba en lo alto saludando a la gente que se debatía en un nuevo día laboral.

_Hoy_

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto sobresaltada.

-Hora de ir al templo, escuche que hubo una junta en la mañana y no asististe, ¿Qué te está pasando Micah?

-Nada, estoy bien, solo quería descansar unos días de tantas tonterías, ya sabes cómo son no trataran ningún asunto realmente hasta que el concejo se reúna por completo, pero muchos miembros no llegan hasta mañana. Solo están perdiendo el tiempo.- _además ya estuve en la reunión y una al año me basta._

Sonrío nerviosa mientras se sentía como un insecto bajo el microscopio. Suspirando Alicia se paso la mano por el pelo, miro hacia el cielo como suplicando paciencia, Micah evito sonreír aunque su actitud le causaba ternura.

Mirándole de nuevo Alicia se inclino para besarle, contenta con el rumbo de las cosas intensifico el beso mientras se encargaba de quitar las estorbosas ropas de su guardiana.

Perdidas en su mundo, pasaron horas simplemente disfrutando de su intensa demostración de amor. Micah no podía quitarse la sensación de que se estaba robando algo a sí misma.

La noche le encontró en los brazos de su amante, cansada pero feliz se distraía acariciando el brazo de la rubia, recostada contra el cálido cuerpo se permitió una pequeña sonrisa, abrió la boca decidida a elegir ese mundo cuando Alicia se levanto de golpe, antes de poder preguntarle que ocurría; aunque tenía una sospecha, las alarmas del templo resonaron.

Se levanto rápidamente, se agacho a recoger su blusa cuando se encontró vestida por completo, sorprendida por el hecho tardo un instante en reaccionar cuando la rubia, ahora por completo en modo guardián, la tomo en brazos para volar velozmente hacia donde las alarmas continuaban sonando.

Lo que vio le hizo odiarse un poco, había pensado que el ataque se había centrado en los protectores pero mirando la cantidad de destrucción y de enemigos supo que el objetivo fue siempre el templo.

Ahora estaba segura de que la barrera fue colocada por Alicia para protegerle, sin ella el templo no había resistido ni siquiera los minutos que les tomo llegar, el fuego lo consumía todo y los gritos quedarían para siempre grabados a fuego en su corazón. Los policías y soldados peleaban contra los perdidos, era una sorpresa que se mostrarán ante humanos pero supuso no tenían nada que temer. _Esto no es una batalla _pensó mirando los infructuosos intentos de repeler el ataque. _Es una masacre._ Vio a los perdidos partir a un hombre a la mitad, la sangre hacia que patinaran, los jóvenes estudiantes continuaban levantándose. Reconoció a uno de ellos, sorprendida por la cantidad de esfuerzo que ponía en avanzar sosteniendo el muñón que le quedaba de la pierna izquierda, con una especie de sacudida recordó al mismo joven hablándole orgulloso de su hermana menor que había logrado unirse al coro del templo. Incluso a la distancia podía ver los tendones de su cuello marcados mientras gritaba el nombre de su hermanita.

_Yo provoque esto _pensó cerrando los ojos.

Intento correr hacia allá, pero Alicia le sujeto con fuerza, impidiéndole avanzar, la miro a los ojos y comprendió que la rubia sabía que no podían ganar. Sabiendo que estaba poniendo demasiado en la balanza susurro- Protégelos.

Durante un instante creyó que Alicia se negaría pero la guardiana asintió, le urgió esconderse mientras se dirigía hacia la batalla.

Se oculto en un edificio cercano, haciéndose un ovillo en el suelo cerró los ojos intentando en vano desprenderse de la culpa y el dolor que las imágenes traían consigo.

Imágenes empezaron a desfilar frente a sus ojos y por un momento no entendió a que se debía, pero su cerebro le dio la respuesta un instante después.

_**Llegado el momento de realizar un cambio este es posible pero por defecto el viajero tendrá que presenciar cualquier consecuencia que este pueda ocasionar en su propia existencia**_

Vio a su guardiana enfrentarse en inferioridad numérica a los perdidos. Siempre había sabido lo fuerte que era, había escuchado que en el mundo Gris pronunciaban el nombre de las hermanas Testarrosa con respeto, le parecía extraño porque ella siempre permanecía al margen, en la seguridad del castillo mientras peleaban, en el nacimiento de Vivio habían sido atacadas pero ambas rubias se habían deshecho de los intrusos en minutos.

Habían regresado bromeando sobre lo aburrido que había sido, la sonrisa en el rostro de su guardiana no estaba en ese momento y no estaba jugando, los eliminaba uno a uno, avanzando con precisión hacia lo que quedaba del templo.

Podía sentir las heridas que le infringían pero en ningún momento noto titubeo en los elegantes y mortales movimientos. Por un momento pudo sentir un poco de esperanza, en ese instante una imagen se sobrepuso a la otra, Linith corría por las ruinas del templo, parecía aterrada y miraba constantemente hacia atrás. Un enorme hombre le seguía, su pulso se disparo, su respiración se agito, inconscientemente grito "corre!" cuando vio una segunda sombra esperar en la esquina del corredor, si continuaba por ese camino seria atrapada.

Con impotencia se encontró siendo espectadora mientras el violento golpe del segundo hombre mandaba a la castaña al suelo, mirándole atentamente se dio cuenta de que ese hombre que sujetaba a la castaña no era un perdido, vestía de modo casual, con prisa desgarro lo que quedaba de la ropa de Linith e incapaz de evitarlo Micah se puso de pie y corrió hacia la salida, cayó de rodillas mientras observaba con horror y angustia la violación de la que era como una madre para ella.

La imagen cambio de nuevo, esta vez le mostraron a la pequeña que vivía en el templo cuando fue abandonada siendo apenas un bebé. Una enorme masa se dirigía hacia el pequeño rostro.

Otra imagen, esta de la madre superiora quemando un libro de tapas negras con letras doradas, el titulo estaba en un idioma desconocido para ella.

Alicia avanzando con una lanza enterada en su pierna…

Un hombre vestido con bata riendo mientras miraba a Alicia.

La destrucción de todo en kilómetros a su alrededor.

Ella sollozando mientras sujetaba con fuerza el cuerpo de su guardiana, que intentaba curar sus heridas.

El recuento de muertos y la angustia de todos los pocos sobrevivientes. La desolación y desesperación en sus miradas. El planeta entero rodeado por fuego y muerte.

Un rostro que no esperaba, la pequeña Vivio llorando en brazos de su guardiana. _¿Qué?_

Alicia diciendo que iría por Fate.

El cuerpo de Nanoha, mientras Vivio lloraba abrazándole.

Alicia arrodillada mirando la grieta que se cerraba encerrando a Fate.

Los sollozos de Alicia mientras ocultaba su rostro en sus manos.

Ella corriendo lejos sintiendo pesar y culpa, cayendo arrodillada

Se sintió transportar un instante hacia ese momento en su futuro.

Arrodillada y con las imágenes de destrucción y muerte en su cabeza no se percato de la presencia en su espalda hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Un aroma masculino seguido de una burlona risa le distrajo de la sensación de la espalda atravesando su carne. Jadeo intentando respirar al tiempo que sentía la sangre escurrir de su herida y el lacerante dolor que recorría su costado, pero fue el grito de Alicia el que resonaría como un eco mientras todo se oscurecía.

* * *

Despertó en la habitación del templo, cerró los ojos mientras repasaba todo en su mente.

Ese no era el camino…

Cerrando los ojos y odiándose por su egoísmo lo intento otra vez en esta ocasión regresando mucho antes y convenciendo a Alicia de ir con Fate. FRACASO

Regreso de nuevo esta vez procurando revisar los detalles y permanecer junto a su guardiana y su cuñada FRACASO

Un tercer intento, en esta ocasión termino sosteniendo el pequeño cuerpo de su sobrina mientras Nanoha se desangraba a su lado. FRACASO

Continuo intentándolo una y otra vez pero no importaba lo que hiciera siempre terminaba perdiendo a una de las hermanas o un planeta entero. De la forma en que estaba construida la trampa parecía imposible salir ilesas. El caso era ¿_Qué estaba dispuesta a sacrificar?_

Cerrando los ojos mientras lloraba espero a su joven sobrina y su guardiana.

Cediéndole esta pequeña victoria al destino pero jurándose no perder la guerra.

* * *

**Termine…**

**Y no hubo nada de NanoFate jeje supongo que pobre Micah merecía un poco de espacio para expresarse. Subiré el próximo capítulo pronto. Espero ¬¬ ¿esto cuenta como capitulo o debería ponerlo como extra?**

**Pasemos a otras cosas…**

**Tsunade-obachan: **De nada XDme alegra que te gustara, me gaste varias neuronas escribiendo el extra. Una parte de mi cree que salió demasiado dulce, pero me han dicho que fue lo suficientemente sutil para no caer en lo vulgar. Ella sabrá jeje

**Sachikovitual: **¿lo prometí? =P vaya debo tener cuidado con las cosas que digo jeje ves sabia que el extra les gustaría: D ya las voy conociendo.

**Fandy-chan: **¿qué puedo decir? Me alegra que te gustara, escribir sobre Signum es un poco complicado, da miedo arruinar lo cool que parece jeje pero me esforzare.

Supongo que debería decir que cualquier duda que tengas eres libre de preguntar, así que ya sabes… ¿Qué se me da bien escribir lemon? Jajaja Estaba súper nerviosa ;-)

**Aria T: **¿mas lemon? Después de la cantidad de sustos que me lleve con este jeje necesito un tiempo para superarlo. Veras me sentaba a escribir y cada vez que alguien me hablaba tenía la sensación de que sabían en lo que estaba pensando =P

**NekoHatsuneTakamachi: **¿maravilloso? *.* Aplácate que me chiveas.

Con tanta alabanza voy a acabar con un ego enorme y entonces ¿Quién va a poder soportarme? XD gracias especialmente por los ánimos que me das.

**Gaby: **yaaaaaaaaa es que el "turno" de Nanoha me habría matado jeje Dios yo imaginarme las cosas que podría hacerle a Fate-chan *.* lo pienso y sudo jijiji no me atrevería o ¿lo haría? Ya te dije tú no te preocupes prefiero una opinión sincera cualquier día de la semana ;-)

¿Diabetes? Si saliera una noticia así en la CNN seria un ejemplo de lo mal que va el mundo XD No te preocupes después como sabritas y chile para "contrarrestar" el efecto…

P.D. Todavía son retoños las ideas que tengo para después, sin mencionar que estoy escribiendo historias originales que me roban tiempo y neuronas. Pero que puedo decir, no controlo mi imaginación jeje parejas yuri eh mmm ¿Shiznat? ¿Chikane y Himeko? ¿Ushio y Sumi-chan? ¿Shizuma y Nagisa? Tristemente no hay demasiadas opciones.


End file.
